


Mending Bonds In A Dark World

by Weaver_of_Fate



Series: Mending Bonds [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Odin (Marvel), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome Jane Foster (Marvel), BAMF Jane Foster (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, Canon Relationships, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Gen, Have you ever been so upset at a movie that you decided to rewrite it? Because that's what I did, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Thor (Marvel), I already wrote this before but I wanted to improve it, I tried to give Jane a little more purpose and an arc, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jane Foster Loves Science (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Posing as Odin (Marvel), Non-Canon Relationship, Odin's A+ Parenting (Marvel), Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Past Torture, Protective Jane Foster (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel), Thor is Not Stupid (Marvel), Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Thor: The Dark World, Thor: The Dark World Re-Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaver_of_Fate/pseuds/Weaver_of_Fate
Summary: A monster locked in a cell, a prince heartbroken and wracked with guilt he can't understand. Jane Foster tries to help but being the God of Thunder's girlfriend is pretty much an invitation for ancient beings to try and use her in their schemes. This is the tale of a strained bond and a young woman hoping her own humanity will be enough to save them from themselves.Phase One.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki & Odin & Thor (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Loki & Odin (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Loki & Thor (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Thor (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Jane Foster & Loki, Jane Foster & Thor, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki & Odin & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Sigyn (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Sigyn (Marvel), Malekith (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Odin & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Mending Bonds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143464
Kudos: 8





	1. Birthright

Footsteps echoed all throughout the golden halls, accompanied by the sounds of rattling chains. It was eerily empty, despite the sun still being high in the sky. Perhaps the servants all agreed to steer clear of this place until the trial was over. Loki wouldn't be surprised. After all, was he not the monster parents told their children about at night? 

The once renowned prince of Asgard marched through the halls he played in as a child just a few minutes after his trial, the guards dragging him along like a rabid animal on a leash, ready to attack at a moment's notice. They were wise to do so. But at the moment, he was not interested in attacking his captors. He was far too engrossed in his own memories of what had taken place just moments earlier in the throne room to care about their treatment. 

_"Your birthright was to die."_

Sometimes he wondered where it had all gone wrong. How it all came to this. How he ended up standing before the man he once called father as a murderer, a usurper, a criminal, a _monster_. Was it fate that brought him here? Destiny? He didn't know. 

His eyes had landed on his mother first when he'd entered the throne room, who had been standing on the sidelines. She had been fiddling with her palm, something he'd seen her do all his life, with a saddened look on her face. 

"Loki..." 

Even as a criminal in the eyes of the Nine Realms, her voice had been so gentle when she spoke his name, so loving, as though she had been speaking to a child. A child she raised and loved. But Loki knew that child was dead and gone now. 

He stopped just a few feet away from her and gave her a wry smile. "Hello, Mother. Have I made you proud?" 

She frowned at him, her expression one of disappointment. He always hated that look on her. "Please, don't make this worse." she gently pleaded with him. 

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Define _'_ _worse'_." 

He'd probably be executed anyway, how could he possibly make things worse? 

"Enough." his father's hard voice boomed through the mostly empty room. "I will speak to the prisoner alone." 

Maybe being referred to as a prisoner should've hurt him, or at the very least his pride... but he honestly couldn't care less. Sometimes Loki wondered if Odin had ever seen him as anything more than a prisoner, a war prize.

Frigga hesitated, her eyes locked onto her son, but she soon left the throne room at the king's command, leaving him to her husband's judgment. Loki wasn't angry with her for it, though. After all, she loved Odin. He didn't know how or why, but perhaps she still saw him as the bright young man he once must've been... just like she did with Loki, always seeing who he used to be, not the monster he was now, a thought that caused his heart to feel heavy. Or perhaps she knew better than to test Odin's patience, even being the Queen of Asgard. 

It was that thought that made his aching heart harden as he looked back at the King of Asgard and he stepped forward to _'answer for his crimes,'_ but he couldn't keep a straight face and had to laugh, just to get on his father's nerves. "I really don't see what all the fuss is about." 

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?" Odin asked him, no emotion present on his face. "Wherever you go, there is war, ruin, and death." 

And _where_ do you suppose he had learned that from? From peace treaties and garden parties? From the Frost Giants that left him to die? 

"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of earth as a benevolent god." Loki replied easily, then smirked mockingly at him. "Just like you." 

Maybe he had Thor fooled, maybe he had all the Nine Realms fooled, but Loki was no fool. Not anymore. Odin was no better than Loki was, he wasn't above conquering a realm full of innocent people. Was that why Odin hated him? Because he reminded the king of all he'd done, all his wrongdoings, all his conquering, all his _lies_? A reminder of the screams, the fire, the destruction... 

Loki had felt a cold sweat on the back of his neck, recalling those horrific sounds. The screams of men, women, and children, the flames consuming everything in their path, blasts of war machines tearing through buildings. The look of horror in his brother's eyes as they grappled against each other high above the chaos of the city. Thor... 

Why wouldn't those memories leave him alone? 

"We are not gods. We're born, we live, we die. Just as humans do." 

His father's words shook him out of those horrid memories and he couldn't help but roll his eyes again. He forced himself to focus on his father, much more comfortable with the feeling of annoyance and rage than the foreign feelings of fear and guilt. Norns, how did Loki ever stand him? He always looked to spew out his 'wisdom' to his flock of naive sheep, and yet would turn around and contradict that same statement with his actions. Loki felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner, for not realizing it after he was thrown off the Bifrost--

A sharp pain made him pause and grab at his head with a small hiss. Disjointed memories flashed before his mind's eye, too quick to fully comprehend, but he could've sworn there had been a hand reaching out towards him as he felt the pull of the wormhole dragging him into its maw. 

A hard tug on the collar around his neck snapped him out of his state of confusion and pain. 

"Come along, prisoner." one of the guards grunted, pulling at him again in an almost mocking way. "No time to take in the scenery." 

Loki growled to himself but held his head up high as he continued to follow the men. 

_"All this because Loki desires a throne."_

Of _course_ , Odin assumed that was why all this had happened. All for a damned throne. That way all the blame was on Loki. _Loki_ wanted a throne, _Loki_ was always jealous, _Loki_ was a tyrant king. It wasn't as though he'd learned from the best.

"It is my birthright." Loki replied with a small hiss. 

Isn't that what Odin had always told him? Both he and Thor were born to be kings. But one was born to be a shining sun, and the other--

"Your birthright was to die!" his thoughts were interrupted by his father's cold shout. 

Those words echoed over and over again in his head. _Your birthright was to die._

"If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me." 

Loki's face twisted with anger as those words replayed in his mind. Was he meant to _thank_ him for not leaving him in that frozen wasteland to die as a baby? Was he supposed to feel some sort of obligation to do what Odin wanted after he was overlooked, time and time again, in favor of Thor? Was he supposed to feel honored that the _merciful_ king of Asgard even considered taking in a _monstrous_ Frost Giant, that he was lucky to be born a Laufeyson and was recognized to be used as a puppet king of Jotunheim? 

Part of him had wanted to scream at Odin, wanted to ask if he ever felt any love towards his adopted son, if Loki was ever anything more than a pawn in his scheme to bring Jotunheim under his full control. But he hadn't. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of getting any emotional rise out of him, no matter how much he wanted to demand answers. 

But Loki had only glared at the king as he sat on the throne, the throne Thor would one day sit upon. At that point, he had gladly welcomed the idea of execution. He'd much rather have his head removed than listen to Odin drone on about how evil Loki was, how cruel and unjust, and everything Thor wasn't. It wasn't like Loki had anything more to lose, anyway. Might as well let Odin finish what he started all those centuries ago, let him destroy the last of the Laufey family. Loki didn't care anymore. 

What more could he lose? 

"Frigga is the only reason you're still alive and you will never see her again." Odin stated as he leaned back in his throne. "You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeon." 

He couldn't think of a more hurtful punch to the gut than Odin's cruel words about his true birthright, but the King had managed it. Instead of a quick end to his miserable life, he'd be left to rot away in those horrid dungeons alone. And Mother... he'd never see Mother again... Apparently, he had one thing left to lose. Part of him wondered if Thor would be forbidden from seeing him as well, not that Loki would ever assume he'd want to. He hadn't seen that fool's face since the first day he was thrown into prison about a year prior. 

"And what of Thor?" was the question he'd asked, glaring up at the king that sat above him. "You'll make that witless oaf king while I rot in chains?"

"Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done." Odin had told him sternly as if talking to a disobedient child. "He will bring order to the Nine Realms, and then yes, he will be king." 

Loki's blood boiled as he finally arrived at his solitary cell, scowling as the guards shoved him inside after removing all those horrid chains. He repeated the whole confrontation over and over again in his head. All his life, he'd strived to win Odin's affections and approval, to be as good as Thor, to be clever and wise like their father-- _Thor's_ father. Even dangling from the Bifrost, even as that human city burned all around him, had he stupidly held out the hope that perhaps his father had at least _some_ love for him in his heart. And only now that he was pacing in his lonely cell, locked away from the only person who ever truly loved him, did Loki realize he was never Odin's son. In the end, it was all for nothing. 

Ironic, wasn't it? For the trickster to be tricked... 

Magic angrily sparked to life at his fingertips and he had to clench his fist to calm it. He wouldn't break, wouldn't show weakness even in privacy. Not now, not ever. He would _not_ break. 

Another sharp pain went through his skull and he held his head, wincing as the memories of cold chains and burning heat at his back furiously came back to him. Thankfully, it was quick to pass, though it left him panting. These damn headaches had been getting worse ever since his brother had placed him in his cell. Now they were more frequent and horribly vivid. But he didn't understand where they were coming from. 

With a heavy sigh, he resigned himself to his fate, lying down on the so-called bed on the floor and allowing his magic to dance above his head. He'd be here a while, and would certainly need the entertainment to keep from going mad. A slight smile tugged at his face as he recalled how entranced his brother would be and how frustrated he'd become when he couldn't summon magic himself. It had been so long since he'd seen his brother look at him in such an innocently curious way, unlike the idiotic brute that mocked his 'woman's skill.' 

He had no birthright anymore... if he ever did in the first place. Thor still had his crown, his mother and father, his _friends_ on earth, even a human lover. Everything was just _perfect_ for him, as always... 

How was Thor, anyway? 

And why did he care? 


	2. Life on Earth

Jane knew how the rest of the world viewed her boyfriend. The mighty Thor, God of Thunder and bringer of justice, a being so much higher than any meager mortal could even begin to comprehend. Someone to be honored and worshipped and adored, just as the Norse did so many centuries ago when they first lay eyes on Thor and his fellow Asgardians. Even she sometimes believed it, that he was something so much greater than herself and everyone on planet earth. 

But when he came to her that night just a few weeks after the attack on New York City, with thunder booming and rain crashing down all around him, she didn't see a god among men, a prince of an entire realm. It wasn't an Avenger that fell into her arms and clung to her like a distraught child. It was just... Thor. The man she'd always caught glimpses of ever since he first fell to earth. 

And as Jane awoke to the sound of her smoke alarm going crazy and Thor's muffled curses, as well as the smell of something burning, she couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of him being a god. She slowly got out of bed and stretched her arms with a yawn, trying her best not to giggle as she heard him waving a towel around in the kitchen to make the smoke alarm stop beeping. 

"Silence, you...! Oh, dammit, now she's probably awake...!" she heard him whine. 

She laughed and playfully called out, "You picking a fight with the smoke detector again?" 

"This infernal contraption hates me!" 

She just laughed more, getting out of bed to grab her clothes. She got changed pretty quickly, used to being in a rush to get to work, and went out into the kitchen to inspect the damage. Thor was in more casual human clothes, a grey shirt, and jeans, his long blonde hair tied into a messy bun. His face was flushed, either from the embarrassment or the heat of the fire spewing out from the pan where she assumed he was trying to make bacon. 

"I got it, I got it...!" he insisted, even as smoke filled the air. 

"You really don't, babe...!" Jane was used to waking up to a scene like this, though, and already knew how to put the fire out and get the smoke alarm to chill out. She checked the time on her watch and smiled playfully at him. "Hey, you managed to keep the smoke alarm from going off for more than 20 minutes...!" 

Thor's face became sheepish and he rubbed the side of his neck. "New record, I suppose." 

She chuckled and kissed his cheek before she started cleaning up and making _actual_ breakfast. "You're getting better. But you don't have to make me breakfast." 

"I know, but you're too kind to me, my love." Thor came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on top of her head. "It's the least I can do. Or try to do anyway." 

Jane felt the heat rise in her face, but she didn't hesitate to lean against his strong chest. She was pretty short compared to him, but she didn't mind. She always felt safe in his arms. "I know. But you're still a prince." 

Thor didn't answer her immediately, and she knew why. That fact was sort of... a sensitive topic for him. Ever since he'd come to earth, he'd done his best to be humble, to be more... human, she supposed. Especially when he moved in with her almost a year ago. He never explained why he'd suddenly dropped by her home and practically begged her to let him stay, but given how recent Loki's attack had been, it wasn't hard to guess why. 

"Did you sleep well?" Jane asked him as she continued to focus on breakfast. 

"Er, yes. Yes, I did." he replied completely unconvincingly. 

She looked over her shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow as his eyes darted from left to right. "Thor..." 

He sighed heavily and buried his face in her hair. "I don't want to talk about it." 

She frowned, finishing up breakfast and getting two plates ready. "Thor, I'm not going to judge you for nightmares. Everyone has them." 

"But I shouldn't be having them in the first place." Thor protested, letting his arms fall away from her waist so she could hand him his own plate. "Loki's a traitor, he shouldn't be on my mind." 

Jane shook her head as she led him back to the small dining table she had. Why he insisted on not allowing himself to properly process and talk about what happened, she'd never know. "He's still your brother." 

"Adopted." was Thor's automatic response as they sat down. 

"Thor!" she scolded him almost immediately, giving him a firm look. 

Thor's big blue eyes darted down to his plate as he began playing with his food, some loose strands of blond hair falling into his face. Jane sighed and reached over to brush them away. 

"Just because you're not blood-related doesn't mean you're not family." she told him in a more gentle tone. "You're allowed to grieve what you lost." 

Thor's lips pursed into a line. "Father says I shouldn't allow him into my thoughts." 

Ohhhhh, that makes more sense. Douchebag Dad at it again. "You do realize dating me is going against his wishes anyway, right?" she asked as she quirked a brow at him. 

Thor's face took on a light pink color that made her want to giggle. He really was more human now, allowing himself to emote even embarrassing emotions. "Yes, but... that's different. My heart won't allow me to move on." 

"Just like it doesn't with Loki." she pointed out. 

He gave her an annoyed look that amused her greatly, still not used to how easily she could turn things around on him. "Jane..." 

"Thor..." she copied his tone of voice. 

They sat in silence for a minute, eyes locked onto each other's before Thor relented and let his eyes fall back down to focus on eating. Jane also began to eat, but still tried to pry as gently as she could. 

"I know you guys tend to live a long long time, but lack of sleep can still be harmful." Jane told him. "And those nightmares might not go away until you process what happened and let go." 

"I have already processed it." he argued. 

Again, she gave him a stern look, earning her a slightly sheepish expression. 

"Alright, maybe... not entirely, but... I don't know how to." He sighed and rubbed his forehead with a low growl of irritation. "He haunts me like a phantom, always there to mock me for my failings." 

Jane frowned and chewed on her food, thinking deeply for a few moments. Thor never talked much about Loki, but from what info she'd gathered after the attack in New Mexico and New York, he definitely had a bunch of psychopathic tendencies, or at the very least sociopathic. She was no professional psychologist, but she had taken a few classes. Maybe that was why he didn't want to process it? Did he feel guilty for not seeing the signs of psychopathy? To be fair, she didn't know how Asgard handled mental health, so maybe his parents also viewed his attacks as their fault. 

She reached out and gently took his hand in her own. "Then let me help you make peace, and move on." she said in a soft tone, looking up at him with warm eyes. 

He looked up at her with an uncertain expression that quickly faded into a more unreadable one. She hated that stoic look on him. 

"I don't like seeing you this way." She gave him a small smile. "Just let me help."

He watched her for a moment before he sighed and gave her a soft smile in return, his eyes shining in the light of the sun. "I can try, my love..." 


	3. Who's To Blame?

Thor watched in amusement from his spot on the couch as his beloved rushed around the living room, gathering up any items she thought she'd need, like her laptop, notepad, and a few pens. She told him time and time again that she was certainly no professional 'psychologist', a sort of doctor that worked with the brain apparently, but that there were a few common traits she could connect to Loki somehow and use to help him accept what happened and move on. He had no idea how this worked, but if it got rid of this horrid feeling in his chest, he'd gladly go along with it. 

Jane was talking about something, probably about how these things worked, but he wasn't entirely paying attention. He was honestly too busy admiring the way her hair flew around as she moved, how her eyes glimmered in the morning sun, how she moved with such grace even when in a rush. He knew how affection towards women felt, he'd felt it many times over his fifteen-hundred years of life, for Sif and... _Amora_. 

But Jane... Jane had made her way into his heart without even trying. She was beautiful, but also intelligent and wise and caring, which somehow made her all the more beautiful. He didn't always understand why she decided to be with him, he hadn't exactly been the... _best_ visitor when he first came down to earth. He had been ignorant and rude and _horribly_ arrogant... Yet she somehow saw past all that and saw the man he _could_ be, the man he now strived to be. And he did his best to repay her kindness, even though that usually ended with him setting something on fire in the kitchen. But he was getting better! 

Thor smiled a little. He'd obviously had little experience in the kitchen growing up. The only time he was ever there was to steal treats with Loki. The memory of the hilariously elaborate plan Loki had attempted to create that only culminated in Thor just throwing him into the cooks was so amusing, he had to stifle a laugh just thinking about it. 

But as quickly as the urge to laugh came, it vanished. Loki... The very name brought his heart pain. It reminded him of happier times when the world was simple and full of exciting possibilities. When the most they needed to worry about was their lessons in history and arriving in the training yard on time. They had been so close as children, ever since they first met... Thor couldn't remember the day his father brought Loki from Jotunheim, but his Mother had told him often during the long year that Loki had been assumed dead. 

Thor had been only around two years old when his mother and father introduced him to his youngest brother. The poor thing had been crying so much, he was exhausted by the time Thor got to see him. And yet, when Thor had softly greeted him and shook his hand as he had been taught, the baby squealed with delight and reached out for him. From what Frigga had told him, from that day on, he and Loki were attached at the hip, rarely seen apart from one another. 

What had changed? 

"Okay!" Jane's voice jolted him back into reality as she plopped down in a chair in front of him. "I think I've got everything. Again, I'm not a psychologist, buuuuut this will have to work for now." 

Thor chuckled at her, folding his arms as he watched her scribble something down on her notepad, her laptop seated on her crossed legs. "This may be a little much, my love." 

"I would suggest you go see an actual therapist, babe, but I have a feeling you wouldn't like sharing these details with just anyone." she said, giving him a knowing look. 

He felt heat creep into his cheeks and he puffed, blowing a few loose strands of hair away from his face. How could she read him so easily? Was he _that_ transparent? Is that why Loki had always found it easy to toy with him? The name once again made his chest sting and he had to force back a wince. 

Thankfully, Jane was too engrossed in whatever she was writing to notice his moment of weakness. "But anyway, I _do_ have a theory about something that might help, so I kind of know what I'm doing. Barely." She put her notepad down and rested her hands on her lap, looking back up at him. "Why do you think Loki is... the way he is?" 

Thor thought for a moment. Why was Loki the way he was? He frowned when his mind came up with no answes. If Loki were here, he'd no doubt mock him and ask if he ever had a thought in his mind. "Perhaps his... heritage?" he said slowly, uncertainly. 

His birth father was _Laufey_ , after all, an evil Frost Giant tyrant that threatened to destroy all of Asgard. They were Asgard's natural enemy. And yet... that explanation didn't sit well with him. If Loki had always been destined for evil, why would he smile and reach out to his enemy as a baby? Then again, babes didn't know any better... But still, it didn't feel right. 

"Maybe his magic?" he guessed. 

Ever since Loki began to study magic, his ambition had grown. He was always playing tricks, always getting into trouble. And Amora... he'd seen what magic had done to her. Could... could it have happened to Loki too...? How could he not have noticed such power go to his little brother's head? But then, wouldn't that mean his mother would've been corrupted as well? She was the one who taught him magic, after all. Maybe it wasn't magic, but the person's personality that drove them power-hungry? 

It was times like these that he wished Loki was by his side. Thor had never really understood magic, and never cared to, especially when his friends declared it a woman's art. But Loki seemed to know everything there was to know about magic. He dove into every book on magic in the palace library whenever he could, often disregarding weapons' training in order to do so. 

"Those might be part of it, but I'm talking about..." Jane waved her hands around slightly, pursing her lips as she tried to think of a way to explain. "What was he like growing up? As a kid?" 

The memories of their childhood made the Thunderer wince despite his effort not to. Those memories of times gone by were still clear as day to him. He remembered his little brother's tricks, his bright green eyes full of a hunger for knowledge with a constant spark of mischief. He remembered his proud smile when he was able to master a spell or trick Thor with his shapeshifting. Though the earliest memory of one of those moments was when he transformed himself into a snake. 

"Well... he stabbed me when we were 8." Thor told her casually. "He transformed himself into a snake because he knows I love snakes, so when I picked him up to admire the snake, he transformed back and yelled, 'Ah, it's me!' And then he stabbed me." 

He watched Jane's face slowly morph into slight horror as he recalled the memory, but he honestly couldn't help but laugh softly. It was a good trick, he'd admit, and Loki's reaction afterward was just as funny. 

"Did he... normally do that?" Jane asked slowly. 

"Oh, constantly." Thor chuckled a little. "Especially when I annoyed him. He's always stabbed me in the same place, every time without fail." 

The look of horror on her face only grew and she wrote something down on her notepad. "Ooookay. That's... really messed up." 

Thor blinked at her. "Is it?" 

"Um, _yeah!_ " she exclaimed. "No one goes around stabbing their siblings! You could have gotten seriously hurt!" 

"It was a small knife." he explained with a shrug. "And it's not exactly an uncommon practice on Asgard, either. Sif once stabbed Fandral because he decided to flirt with her and then they became friends." 

Jane's eyebrows raised in disbelief before she rubbed her forehead. "Oh right, you guys are literal gods, you can walk off almost anything." she muttered to herself, though Thor could hear her. "Did you guys even apologize to each other after stuff like that?" 

Thor snorted in amusement. "Well, it depends on the situation. But Loki was _very_ apologetic when he realized he'd hurt me. He started crying when I started crying." He chuckled softly at the memory. "Apparently, he'd thought the area where he'd stabbed me wouldn't cause me pain." 

He smiled wistfully. Loki's expression of mischief had turned into horror and regret within the blink of an eye. The poor boy was just as inconsolable as Thor had been, even after the wound had been treated by Eir. He'd felt guilty for weeks after the incident, even if he didn't say it out loud. Of course, he'd continued to stab him all throughout their teenage years, but then again, Thor had also thrown him into cooks and enemies alike, so they were even in a way. 

Jane looked surprised and wrote something in her notepad again. "Oh?" she hummed curiously. "So he felt... regret for hurting you." 

Thor nodded. "Of course. He didn't always wear it on his face, but he had his ways of showing it subtly. Even after I annoyed him, he'd help mend the wound." 

"Huh." Jane looked really curious now. "Did he ever... hurt anyone else like that? For fun, I mean?" 

Thor thought for a moment, furrowing his brow. "He liked pulling pranks, but... they were never really violent. At worst, he once cut off Sif's hair after she fought with his lover." 

Jane perked up. "His lover? Like, a girlfriend?" 

Thor looked at her curiously. "Ah, yes. I suppose she was his girlfriend." He still wasn't used to the human terms for lovers here on earth, it was a little confusing to him. 

"Did they have a good relationship?" Jane asked him, an intrigued expression on her face as she leaned forward a bit. "Did he ever... hurt her in some way?" 

Thor was absolutely appalled. "Of course not! He _adored_ Sigyn, he'd rather throw himself from the edge of the Bifrost than--" 

The words died in his throat as that pain increased tenfold. Sigyn's name brought almost as much pain as Loki's did. And his choice of words for just how much Loki cared for her...

He could still see that moment in his mind's eye, clear as day. Bright green eyes full of desperation that faded into despair, and then cold acceptance. The hand releasing its grip on the staff even as Thor desperately reached out. The scream that tore from his own mouth as he watched his brother fall into the endless abyss-- 

"Thor!" A shake on his arm brought him back to reality. Jane was staring at him with an incredibly worried expression. "Are you okay?" 

He could feel his chest shake with every breath he took and he struggled to regain his composure. He was a prince, he couldn't allow his emotions to take hold of his mind so easily. "Y-Yes, yes, I'm alright." 

Jane frowned at him, no doubt seeing right through his lie, but she thankfully let it go, for now anyway. She rubbed his arm gently before leaning back in her chair. "Okay... So he had a girlfriend, Sigyn. And he never hurt her?" 

Thor shook his head. "Never. He loved her desperately..." 

Jane hummed softly. "And... she's not around anymore?" 

Thor shivered at her words but forced himself to nod. "No... She was attacked, about a hundred years ago..." A thought clicked in his mind and he stared at nothing for a moment. "Could... that be why...?" 

Thor felt like the idiot Loki always thought he was. Why had he never drawn the connection? He must have gone mad with grief after Sigyn's loss, it was so obvious! But... why the delay in madness? 

"How did he find out he was adopted?" Jane asked suddenly. 

Thor blinked at her. "What?" 

"How did he find out?" she repeated. 

Thor didn't speak for a moment. He... he'd never asked. He was so caught up in grieving his brother that he'd never even thought about asking. "I... don't know." 

Jane's face became thoughtful as she tapped her pen on the notepad. "But it was when you were banished. Right before his takeover." 

Thor nodded. "Yes..." 

He watched his lover, hoping she'd give him some sort of answer, but she was silent. He could almost see the wheels turning in that wonderful mind of hers. If things had turned out differently, perhaps she and Loki would've gotten along. 

But their little session was cut short when a voice pierced through Thor's mind. _"_ _My prince, your father requests your presence."_

He looked up in surprise, then nodded. "I'll be right there, Heimdall." he replied before standing up. 

Jane blinked as he summoned his hammer back to his hand. "Hey, where are you going?" 

"Father has requested my presence back home." he explained as he caught Mjolnir with ease, walking over to her and taking her hand. "I'll be back soon." 

Despite the obvious distaste that flashed on her face at the mention of his father, Jane smiled gently at him. "Okay. I'll try to get this sorted out before you get back." 

He smiled and leaned down to softly peck her lips. "Thank you, Jane." 

He admired her blush before he opened the window and jumped out, flying off out of the city to be transported back to Asgard. 


	4. A Lifetime Ago

As Thor made his way through the palace towards the throne room, he found himself looking back on the memories these golden halls held within them. Many were blurry, much too distant to fully grasp, but they filled him with warmth and heartache all at once. Ever since he'd left Loki on Asgard, he'd sometimes wondered if all of that had somehow been a lie. If somehow, even from the very start, Loki was concocting a scheme to destroy him and his family. 

But those thoughts were always contradicted by the memories he kept close to his heart. Loki had been so sweet as a child, so intelligent yet caring. He had fallen in love with the beautiful Sigyn and treated her like his queen. He was certain Loki had been planning on marrying her. Would a monster be able to feel such emotions? 

For so long, he'd thought that perhaps there was no hope left for his brother... It was why Thor couldn't even bear to return to visit him in his cell, visit the monster that threatened to destroy everything he loved. But Jane's questions threw him for a loop. It made him wonder, even _hope_... that perhaps Loki could still be saved. 

His brain scolded him for even considering such a thing. Father would know if Loki was redeemable, he would work hard to bring Loki back. Loki was his _son_ , if anyone would see good in him, it was the Allfather! He took him in and raised him, for Norns' sake! But as far as he knew, Odin had all but condemned Loki to a life in chains. That should be the final nail in the coffin, should be confirmation that Thor would never get his brother back. 

And yet, he could feel his heart warring against itself. Some part of him, no matter how foolish and naive, prayed that Loki could still be saved. That there was a chance that he could be dragged out from the madness that had taken hold of him. And then the other part... was terrified that he was fighting a pointless battle. That whatever he and Loki had once had was gone. 

Before he knew it, he was standing before the large doors that lead into the throne room. He shook off his thoughts and steeled himself, straightening up before pushing the double doors open and walking inside, allowing them to close behind him. His footsteps echoed in the large room as he walked, soon finding his father out on the balcony with his two faithful ravens sitting on his shoulders. 

"It's been a while since I've seen you, my boy." Odin said as Thor approached him. 

"I've been helping my new friends, the Avengers, in their battles against evil." he replied half-truthfully as he stood beside his father. 

"And spending time with that human girl, no doubt?" Odin guessed. 

Thor hesitated for a moment, feeling his fingers tense around Mjolnir's hammer before he slowly replied, "Yes... I've been seeing her as well." 

Odin sighed, and Thor could almost feel the disappointment radiating off his father. "I see." 

Thor did his best not to look affected, looking out over their kingdom and watching the sun gleam off golden spires and buildings. "Jane is a wonderful woman, Father. I cannot help the way I feel about her." 

"She is mortal, Thor," Odin told him for, what, the millionth time? "Human lives are fleeting, they are nothing." 

Thor found himself clenching his fists at his father's words, just like he always did whenever Father talked about his loved ones in such a way. He could feel his anger flaring when unexpectedly, a memory came to the forefront of his mind. 

"Honestly, Thor, you cannot let your emotions overrule your common sense." Loki had once scolded him after he'd gotten into a fight with some soldiers he'd been training with.

"They had clearly cheated!" Thor huffed, looking away and struggling not to wince as his brother cleaned his wounds. 

"Sometimes you just need to let their words wash over you instead of giving them a reaction that will only escalate the situation." Loki told him sagely. He'd always held such wisdom and intelligence that far surpassed his age. Thor had always thought that he'd make a wonderful advisor. 

Thor took a deep breath, urging his body to relax. And as he replied to his father, some part of himself wondered if Loki would've been proud of him, had he been here to witness his self-control. "They are more than that, Father. So much more." 

His father didn't answer him right away. It made Thor feel incredibly nervous, but he didn't allow himself to show it. 

"But that isn't all you wanted to discuss with me, is it?" he asked. 

Odin shook his head. "Yesterday, Loki's punishment was decided. He will be incarcerated for the rest of his days with no visitors. But I know your attachment to him, so I wish to grant you this one kindness and allow you to see him one last time." 

Thor's eyes whipped back to his father in complete shock. One last time? The thought made his heart begin to beat faster, panicked at the thought of never seeing his brother again. He already knew what that felt like, he didn't want to feel it again. 

"I know you still seek to find some good in him, but you must accept that he is no longer the boy you once knew." Odin said solenmly. "He had a chance to return into Asgard's loving embrace, now he must face the consequences of his actions." 

Thor winced at his words. But before he could even think, he blurted out, "But what if there is good in him?" 

Odin looked up at him and Thor felt his heart sink at the unreadable look on his face, but he steeled his nerves and pressed on. 

"He's been through so much, Father. Sigyn, realizing his heritage...! It must be his grief that caused all this. He was my friend once, perhaps I can--" 

Odin shook his head. "I admire your optimism, my son. But I fear it is too late for Loki. After today, he will be forbidden from seeing anyone other than the guards that watch over his cell and give him food. You must learn to move on and focus on the future, not the past. Settle down with some Asgardian woman, Sif perhaps, and then you will learn to heal." 

"But Father--" 

"My word is _final_." The bottom of Odin's staff clanged against the floor, the sound immediately silencing his son. "We will speak of this no more." 

Thor watched his father go back into the throne room, a painful ache in his chest. Defeated, he started to head back to his room, wondering what to do now. His father was wise, he knew, and Odin was almost always right, but... he didn't want to let Loki go... He knew he was being stupid, a 'sentimental oaf' as Loki always put it... but he just couldn't. Not after a year of mourning, crying himself to sleep, and waking up after reliving his brother's fall, over and over again. Not after Jane gave him some hope for their future. 

When he was finally able to shake out of his deep thoughts and back to reality, he found himself standing before a green-painted door, two coiled serpents carved into the wood. Thor's breath hitched as he realized his feet had taken him back to his brother's room. He hadn't been here since... 

This place held too many memories, painful and tainted by everything that had happened... 

But now that he was here, he couldn't bring himself to walk away. It was like his feet kept him planted there, preventing his departure. He slowly lifted his hand and ran his fingers over the delicate carvings on the door, a small wistful smile forming on his face. Serpents were the first animal he could transform into, he'd been so proud of his magical ability, even if it ended with them both crying when Thor got stabbed. 

He very slowly pushed the door open, the wood creaking from little use in the past two years as the light from the hallway shone into the room. It had remained untouched ever since Loki's fall, thanks to Mother forbidding anyone but family to come here. With a small spell of maintenance, the room had not seen a single speck of dust in years. He took slow, careful steps into the room, holding his breath as he took in everything around him. 

Dozens and dozens of books sat neatly on the shelves along the wall, no doubt carefully organized by his younger brother. A few were missing, stacked on the desk that sat in front of the slightly open window. There were even a few empty glass bottles sitting there, probably ingredients to complete some sort of spell. As he stared, Thor could almost see Loki sitting there, young and focused on perfecting his spells, and always annoyed anytime Thor barged in without knocking. But he knew Loki always sort of expected it. After all, he'd been doing it since they were children. 

"Loki...?" he remembers his own quivering voice calling out as he peered into the room. He had only been 9 years old at the time, and yet he could clearly recall the thunder rumbling just outside of the palace, the way he clutched his pillow in his arms like a lifeline. He'd been shaken to his core so embarrassingly easily, even if he tried his best not to show it. 

"What do you want...?" Loki groaned as he rolled over to face him, his eyes squinted in annoyance. 

"I, um... I want to sleep with you tonight..." he sheepishly murmured, face half-buried in his pillow. 

"Why? Aren't you old enough to sleep on your own?" Loki sneered sarcastically at him and rolled over again, grabbing his blanket as if he were about to throw it over his head and just ignore him. 

The jab made Thor wince. They'd slept in the same room since Loki was a baby, at Thor's stubborn insistence, but when they got older, Father decided they were old enough to have their old rooms. Thor never said it out loud, but he hated it just as much as Loki probably did. He hated being alone in his room, watching the shadows twist and form monsters that threatened to steal him away in the night. 

"I-I..." Thor hadn't been able to help the weak sob that escaped him. He'd felt so, so embarrassed, and covered his mouth to try and muffle it. "S-Sorry, I-I'm sorry, I won't bother you, I-I'll just..." 

"Get in here you, big oaf." Loki interrupted him without looking back at him. "And close the door, I can't stand the light." 

Despite his embarrassment, Thor was quick to obey, closing the door as his younger brother made room before he scurried over and practically dove under the blankets. Thor buried his face in his pillow and within moments, he felt Loki shift in order to face him properly. 

"Did you have a nightmare?" Loki asked, his voice gentle, instead of mocking or cynical like his tone often was now.

Thor slowly lifted his head to peek at his brother. Even as a child, Loki held a frightening amount of intelligence in his eyes, so much so that Thor had spent half of his childhood convinced that Loki could read minds. It took Thor a moment to reply, fearful that his confession would lead to mockery, but he shakily nodded. 

"T-There was a monster, and I-I was looking for you, but I-I couldn't find you..." He sniffled, rubbing his eyes to force his stupid tears away. 

Loki gently hushed him and pushed the pillow away from his face, shifting closer and hugging his brother tightly. "It was just a dream, Thor, I'm right here."

Thor clung to his little brother just as he had clung to his pillow, his embrace all it took for Thor to finally allow his tears to flow freely. Even though he thought a prince crying over a stupid dream was utterly humiliating, he somehow knew that at least until he was alright again, Loki wouldn't judge or mock him. Now that he thought about it, Loki had always found a way to comfort him... When had that changed? 

"I'll always be here, Thor." Loki assured him, running his fingers through his blond hair just as Mother did. "No monster is going to take me away." 

"No..." Thor agreed, looking up at his brother's barely illuminated face with teary blue eyes and a determined frown. "No monster will take you, because I'm going to protect you and always be by your side, always." 

Even in the dark, Thor could see Loki's fond smile and an amused glint in those mischievous green eyes. "I know. Silly oaf." 

Thor's calloused hand gently rested upon the green and gold silk sheets that Loki had always favored. It was so unnaturally cold to him, and part of him wondered if that had always been the case. If Loki had shown hints to his true heritage and he had simply dismissed it. So many memories in this room, so many times he'd snuck in simply because he wanted to be in his brother's company.

He remembered gazing up at the ceiling, the two of them talking well into the night about the future. He could remember clear as day the joy in Loki's eyes whenever he showed Thor a magic trick, the fascination and awe on his face as they learned of Asgard's great and noble history... The joy that radiated from him as he told Thor that Sigyn had agreed to court him... 

And he remembered the hate that burned in Loki's eyes, the rage and madness that refused to let him in. It was like a completely different person had been looking back at him, an unhinged beast that wouldn't hesitate to tear him apart. He felt his hands clench around the sheets as he tried to control the emotions swirling in his chest, recalling the mad grin on his face as the world burned all around him. 

"I haven't seen you visit this place in a long time." the voice of his mother spoke softly behind him as she too entered the room. 

He looked up at the Queen as she sat down on Loki's bed, motioning for him to sit beside her. He hesitated for a moment before slowly sitting down at her side, imagining Loki's annoyance at finding his brother seated in his room when he walked in. Except he wouldn't walk in. Thor wished he would... 

"What troubles you, my son?" she asked him gently, kind eyes watching his face. 

Thor pursed his lips, thinking back on what Jane had asked him earlier that day. "Do you regret teaching Loki magic?" If Frigga had not taught him anything... would he still be here to yell at him for sneaking into his room? 

"No." Frigga replied sooner than he expected, and he looked up at her in surprise. "You and your father cast large shadows... I'd hoped by sharing my gifts with Loki, that he could find some sun for himself." 

Thor felt his heart skip a beat at her choice of words, suddenly hit with the words Loki had spat at him on earth. 

_"I remember a shadow... Living in the shade of your **greatness**." _

Was... that what he saw? Had he always seen it that way, barely catching a glimpse of sunlight before his brother unknowingly took it for himself? Had he been so blind all this time? 

_"All I ever wanted was to be your equal!"_

Was this... his fault...? 

Before his mind could drag him down that particular rabbit hole, a hand on his brought his eyes back up to meet his mother's. "I need to see him." 

Frigga smiled softly at him. "I know." She brushed his cheek lovingly, tucking some loose strands of hair back. 

"You... don't think me foolish?" he asked her. 

She chuckled at him. "I love Loki just as you do, Thor. There is still good in him, even if he himself refuses to see it." 

He felt determination cement itself in his heart and he nodded, standing up to leave the room. "Thank you, Mother." 

She just smiled at him as he walked away, his pace quick and determined. His brain screamed at him that he was being stupid, but his heart had latched onto that little string and refused to let go. If there was a chance, no matter how small, that the Loki he knew was still in there, he wouldn't abandon him, not after he'd promised to take care of him, to protect him and be at his side. 

And as he stepped into the dungeons, he asked one of the guards, "Where is Loki being held?" 


	5. Memories of a Trickster

Solitary confinement was so, so _dull_. _Tediously, horrendously **dull**_. And if there's one thing Loki despised above all, it was boredom. He'd already dealt with this for a whole year, but at least he'd be taken out of his cell every once in a while. Granted, that was to attend his trials, but at least it was something to anticipate and keep track of time. Now there was nothing to do but lie down and simply exist. And he rather disliked simply existing. He couldn't handle the painfully deafening silence that filled his cramped cell. He needed to keep his mind occupied if only to keep what little sanity he had left. 

So Loki lay himself down on his uncomfortable sorry excuse for a bed and, just as he had many many times before, found himself questioning how it had all come to this. It wasn't like he had anything else to divert his preoccupy his thoughts. His eyes scanned his cell for what must have been the millionth time, taking in the same sights he'd taken in before. A relatively comfortable chair, a small table in the corner, and a cup that sat on it, waiting to be refilled anytime he felt the need to quench his thirst. There was nothing here that could explain to him how he ended up here, a prince in chains. So, left with nothing to do, he attempted to look back on his life, trying to piece together the path that led him to this cell. 

Oddly enough, he couldn't remember too much of his childhood. He'd catch small glimpses, moments he probably treasured long ago, but they were quick to vanish as his mind searched for something clearer to focus on. He remembered sitting at his desk studying and sometimes glaring out towards the courtyard when he noticed his idiotic brother training with his equally idiotic friends. The memory of that group of annoyances brought bitterness to his tongue as he recalled their 'playful' teasing of his so-called 'woman's art,' but the bitterness faded into a smug, petty triumph as he recalled cutting off Lady Sif's dark hair and the furious look on her face when she discovered it had been him. 

The memory made him want to laugh. Though... he couldn't exactly recall _why_ he'd done it. There was a reason to it, he knew that much, he hadn't just woken up that day and decided to cut off her hair. She did something to offend him... He frowned as he attempted to recall his reasoning, but to no avail, and his mind moved on quickly from there, to much more bitter memories. 

He remembered the jealousy that bubbled deep in the pit of his stomach every time his brother celebrated another victory in battle or another successful hunt, the frustration that grew every time he saw his stupidly happy smile as he got everything he wanted, the unbridled hatred that burned throughout his entire body as he watched his brother get away with almost everything despite disobeying their father _constantly_. He remembered how delightful it felt to stab him in the side anytime Thor provoked him a little too much, how his brother's blood was spilled onto his hand and dripped down his fingers-- 

A wave of nausea suddenly washed over him and he had to sit up quickly, his breathing becoming quicker as he tried to control the sickness that made his stomach churn. It didn't last long, thankfully, but he was left in complete bewilderment when it finally faded away. What... just happened? That had never occurred before. He'd seen blood being spilled on the battlefield countless times, many times at his own hand, so why...? 

Pain spiked through his head just as it had the day prior and he quickly gripped his head. Memories flashed across his vision, the Destroyer towering over his mortal brother, the loud crack of shattering bones as he was sent flying into the ground, the blood that spilled freely all around him as he desperately struggled for air...

It left Loki feeling desperately out of breath, his heart hammering wildly within his chest as his lithe fingers curled tightly around his dark hair. He couldn't control his shaking, even as he tried to recollect himself. _What was happening?_

He quickly reached to the cup beside his bed and willed water into it, drinking it slowly in order to settle himself. Whatever was happening, it had to have something to do with his memories. It had happened the day prior as well. But never before then, and it had felt stronger this time around... Perhaps it had to do with his anger? He pulled the now empty cup away from his lips and took a deep breath, trying to think of any good that his past held. 

Again, he caught little glimpses of blurry memories, holding his brother's hand as they walked through the large hallways, laughing as they ran away with sweets in their arms. They'd invented a sort of game out of it, hadn't they? Oh, _gods_ , that's right, Thor used to throw him into the cooks and servants like he was Mjolnir's replacement. Ugh, that was so humiliating... so why did he remember feeling joy every time it worked? Mere moments after he'd asked himself that question, something seemed to forcefully rip his attention away from that memory, forcing him to focus on Frigga instead. He didn't even notice the strange way his mind seemed to jump from one memory to an entirely different one. 

His mother had been one of the only good things to happen to him. Despite his heritage, she had always been so kind, so reassuring, so proud of him and his magical abilities... But those good memories were tainted as he recalled the disappointed look she had on her face yesterday in the throne room, the sadness and guilt that lay behind her eyes. It didn't bring him any physical pain... but it certainly brought pain to his heart. And he hated it. 

With a snarl, he threw his empty cup at the wall in such a way that, had Thor done it, he would have mocked him for acting like a toddler. He watched it bounce off the wall and hit the floor with a loud clatter that echoed through the cell. So what if she was disappointed in him? She lied to him his entire life, just as Odin had. She was kind to him, sure, but no doubt she preferred her own child over one that belonged to a _Frost Giant_. Just the very name of those creatures disgusted him, and _he_ was one of them. But... even if it had all been false, her love was something he'd treasured, the one thing that made him believe that maybe, _just maybe_ , he could be good enough.

Frigga was the reason he'd met his best friend, after all, when she'd come to the palace to study magic under his mother. They always spent time in each other's company, she made him smile and laugh and feel like he was worthy of someone. Like he belonged... What... was her name again? It... started with an S, didn't it? She was the daughter of a nobleman from Vanaheim... with beautiful golden locks of hair and the sweetest smile he'd ever seen... This didn't make sense. If she was his best friend, how in the world did he forget her name? 

_"Loki, this is Lady Sig-"_

Another jolt of pain went through his skull and he grabbed at his head again, this time with a frustrated hiss. What the hell, why did this keep happening?! But then a memory unexpectedly came to the forefront of his mind, and he almost felt as though he were there, reliving that moment again. 

"Your Majesties, may I present to you my daughter, Amora." her father had introduced her, moving aside and allowing her to curtsey before the royal family. 

Amora had come from Alfheim, a mix of elven and Vanir blood, a beauty in the eyes of many even at her young age. From the moment she walked into the throne room, he could tell they were very much alike. Her head was held high and she walked like a highborn lady, proud and ambitious in her own right, even in front of the rulers of Asgard. 

"An honor, Your Majesties." she had said politely, but Loki could see the mischievous and flirtatious glint in her eye as she glanced over in Thor's direction. 

Loki followed her gaze and watched his brother's face flush when the Alfheim woman shot him a coy smile, though Thor quickly tried to hide his flustered expression. Loki had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at both his brother and the young woman clearly vying for his affection. His first guess was that she'd been brought as a potential suitor for his older brother, something that irritated him greatly. Did every woman wish to throw herself at his oaf of a brother? 

"Welcome to Asgard, my dear." Frigga had greeted the young woman with a smile. "What can we do for you?" 

"We have come to ask Your Highness to allow her into your magic lessons." her father had replied, and Loki saw the offended look flash in Amora's yellow-green eyes as if she was upset she didn't get to talk to the queen. "Her mother taught her for years, but... she has sadly passed away, and my daughter has surpassed her other tutors in Vanaheim." 

Loki watched a smirk bloom on Amora's darkly-painted lips, a spark of pride gleaming in her eyes. He certainly hadn't expected this. A sorceress that had surpassed all her previous tutors? How powerful she must be...! His eyes flashed towards his parents, taking in their expressions. His father was as impassive as ever, while his mother raised her eyebrows in a curious and impressed manner. 

"Is this true, my child?" Frigga asked the girl. 

"Yes, Your Majesty." Amora replied, hands folded in front of her with a sweet smile on her face, though Loki could still see that barely-restrained pride behind that smile. "I wanted to learn more than what they taught me, so I asked my father to bring me here to Asgard. I've heard you are the most powerful sorceress here, and I would love to learn from you if you would have me." 

The girl knew what she was doing, flattering his mother to try and win her favor. It was a smart move, Loki would admit, but his mother was smart. Frigga must know that Amora was attempting to influence her opinion. Loki glanced up at his mother once again, taking in her flattered yet thoughtful expression after Amora had finished speaking. 

"An ambitious one, are you?" Odin finally spoke up, addressing the blonde girl with that same, impassive gaze he always had. "It can be as dangerous as it is rewarding, young one." 

Amora politely bowed her head. "I merely want to reach my potential, my King. Surely you would agree that everyone should be driven to do the same." 

Her eyes flickered to Loki and he suddenly felt much too exposed. Amora's eyes were... too much like his, scrutinizing and thoughtful like she was trying to figure him out, who he was, what he was like. He wasn't sure if he liked the way her eyes made his skin crawl... 

"I say we give her a chance." Frigga told Odin softly, though Loki could still hear her from how close he was to his mother. "She'd fit in well with Loki and _Sig--_ " 

The memory almost seemed to skip before she could say the name, and Loki felt that pain again. But it was gone within a moment, allowing Loki to continue to replay the memory as he summoned the cup back into his hand, beginning to toss it up and down. 

Odin hummed thoughtfully. "I'm not so sure, my Queen..." he whispered back to her. 

"I think we should let her stay." Thor spoke up and Loki wanted to smack him over the head for blatantly eavesdropping. He had that stupid smile on his face, though he seemed to reel his excitement back a little when he realized it. "I mean... Loki could use some friends." 

Loki gave his brother an affronted look. Odin had always told them that their squabbles must be kept out of the throne room when guests were around, but... _certain_ sacrifices must be made for the greater good. So who could really blame him when he summoned a spider to start crawling on Thor's shoulder? 

The almost girlish scream was _priceless,_ and it took all his willpower to keep from bursting into hysterical laughter as Thor swatted the illusion away. 

"Loki." Odin gave him a hard glare. 

A brief sense of shame made Loki feel like wilting under his father's gaze until he heard a soft little giggle coming from their Alfheim guest. Even when her father smacked her arm to get her to stop, Amora's eyes glinted with amusement as they fell back onto Loki. Under her gaze, he felt himself straightening up and lifting his chin. Perhaps it was worth it this one time. 

"We could always benefit from having another sorcerer around to defend the realm." Loki politely added, pretending he had nothing to do with the spider. 

Odin stroked his white beard as he turned his cold blue eye to stare down at the young woman, but she didn't seem phased. If Loki hadn't known any better, he'd think that she was born royalty with the way she stared right back at Odin, head held high even when her father whispered to her, probably asking her to be more respectful. But after a few seconds, the king heaved a heavy sigh and looked up at his wife. 

"If you'll have her, so be it." 

Frigga smiled and climbed down the stairs to take the girl's shoulder. "Come, I'll show you to your new room." 

Amora obediently followed the queen with her father in tow, yellow-green eyes glancing over her shoulder to look back at the brothers just as the doors to the throne room shut. Loki and Thor were both given a stern lecture from their father for their behavior in front of their guests, but Loki didn't pay any attention, just nodded until they were finally dismissed. 

"Using my lack of friends as an excuse? That's a new low for you." Loki smirked at his brother as they walked down the golden halls. 

Thor gave him a sheepish look. "I was on the spot...! I didn't mean to offend you." 

Loki rolled his eyes and looked forward again. "I wasn't offended, just shocked by your audacity. Though it was amusing watching you fumble over yourself trying to get Father to keep her around." He smirked. "And hearing your childish scream was the best part." 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thor's face turn red, though he quickly turned away to hide it. "Did you have to embarrass me?" 

"Consider it payback." Loki snorted. "And really? She takes one step into the throne room and you're practically begging Father to let her stay?" 

"I mean... she's very lovely." Thor muttered, looking embarrassed. 

"You realize there's always more to a person than looks, right?" 

"Of course I do!" The offended look on Thor's face was priceless. "I just--!" 

"Gods, Thor, you're too easy." Loki snorted. 

"I hate you." 

"What else is new?" 

Loki had gone down another hall to head to the music room to meet with... someone he couldn't quite recall while his brother headed out to the courtyard for training. But as he did, no doubt listing off all the reasons Thor was an oaf in his head, he was stopped by none other than Amora who leaned against one of the pillars picking at her nails. 

"Greetings, Prince Loki." She smiled mischievously at him as she bowed. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance." 

The memory of his first meeting with Amora made Loki smile as he continued to toss his cup up and down, amused at his own prank on his brother and even at the banter they shared as they left Odin and Frigga in the throne room. Oddly enough, he couldn't recall actually being too angry at his brother for using him in his attempts to get Amora to stay. You'd think he'd be aggrieved by his brother's words and he'd stab him instead of simply frightening him with a spider, but... apparently not. He actually remembered feeling amused as he teased his brother about his obvious crush, no jealousy, no anger, just amusement. 

He still didn't understand why looking through his own memories caused him pain, but before he could really dwell on it, the sound of heavy footsteps broke Loki out of his trance.


	6. Realization

Jane pursed her lips as she looked at the whiteboard she had set up in her living room, tapping her chin with the black marker. Scrawled all over the board was all the information she had gathered from Thor earlier that day. 

**'No history of (intentional) abuse towards others?'**

**'Had a healthy romantic relationship'**

**'Showed clear signs of empathy and emotion even at an early age'**

**'Trauma due to loss'**

**'Possible trauma related to adoption?'**

This didn't make any sense. Loki had shown all signs of psychopathy when he'd arrived to conquer earth. He killed at least 150 people during his time on earth and injured countless others, not to mention blew up that town in New Mexico, and showed zero remorse for it all. He was irritable and aggressive to the point of almost killing his own brother using the Destroyer, lied and tricked people constantly, and did whatever he needed to in order to get his way no matter who got hurt. Not to mention the arrogance and pride that practically oozed from him to the point of narcissism when he declared himself Earth's ruler. And yet everything Thor had told her about his childhood contradicted what she knew about sociopaths and psychopaths. 

He _had_ empathy, he _had_ a healthy relationship with a woman, the first time he hurt Thor he displayed an intense amount of distress. That didn't fit the psychopathic or sociopathic profiles. Obviously, the whole stabbing thing was still a big red flag in her eyes, but the Asgardians had a much different culture and could take a lot more damage than humans, even Thor said it was normal among their race. 

This made things a little more complicated than she'd originally anticipated. Her goal had been to point out that had Loki been a psychopath, so it couldn't have really been his or his family's fault. Psychopaths were born or were somehow the result of an accidental blow to the head that changed their moods drastically, it didn't always have to do with the family, and so Thor could move on understanding that it wasn't his fault. 

To a point, she could argue sociopathy. He showed a few signs of that, like his tendency to lie and his disregard for his brother's safety by, you know, _stabbing_ him. But he still showed the ability to empathize with others and was able to have a functional relationship with that Sigyn girl, not to mention the lack of impulsiveness that was a common trait in both sociopaths and psychopaths. 

She began to pace around her living room for the 17th time, wracking her brain for an answer. So if he wasn't a psychopath or a sociopath, could this behavior have resulted from trauma? It wasn't like Asgardians were too different from humans, so mental health must be at least somewhat similar. The trauma of losing a loved one and then finding out you're adopted could potentially cause a lot of damage to one's mental health, but she wasn't sure that would explain his sudden decision to take over a freaking planet unless he already had some sort of horrible mental struggle that finally made him snap. 

The thought made her pause, then quickly begin writing on the board again so she could make sure she didn't forget. 

**'Took over the throne when Thor was banished' **

**'Discovered his heritage when Thor was gone' **

**'Sent a machine to kill Thor' **

**'Fought against Thor most often in New York' **

**'Sociopathy is the result of a difficult home life'**

She then took a step back and stared at the board. Thor was a common denominator, but why? Why did Loki hate Thor specifically and no one else? Jane had a hard time believing it was because Thor had wronged him in some horrible unforgivable way. Thor was a freaking teddy bear and it was obvious that he loved his brother, he would never intentionally hurt him so badly as to cause him to have a mental break. 

So that left their parents. Jane didn't know much about their mom, but she knew _plenty_ about dear old dad. Ever since Thor arrived, it was almost always, 'Father says I shouldn't do this,' or 'Father says I should do that.' Never had she seen another person reference their parent so constantly in their day-to-day life, and that wasn't even beginning to mention how Odin viewed her. Apparently, that was a big sore spot between him and Thor because humans are, well, _human_. Unremarkable, insignificant, gone in the blink of an eye.

Jane felt her teeth gnash at the memory of Thor sheepishly explaining to her what happened the _last_ time he and his father spoke about her. She sat down and tried to think past her anger, biting the cap of her marker. It was times like these that made her wish she'd majored in psychology so she could actually figure this stuff out. She stared at the whiteboard for a few minutes before she groaned and fell back into her couch. She desperately needed some coffee and a good distraction. 

Right on cue, her phone began to ring and she lazily reached out to grab it from the coffee table, flipping it open to answer it in her free hand. "Hello?" 

_"Hello, is this Jane Foster?"_ a female voice asked on the other end. 

Jane frowned in a bit of confusion. "Yeah? Who's this?" 

_"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought someone from your workplace had called to let you know earlier. My name is Helen Eve, I'm the curator of a local museum being built in honor of the Avengers."_

"Really?" she asked with a blink as she sat up. With what happened in New York, she'd thought they'd still be cleaning up the debris instead of building museums. 

_"Yes, courtesy of Tony Stark."_

Ah, that made a lot more sense. 

"Um, yeah, so what did you need me for?" Jane asked. 

_"Well, I know that you and the Avenger, Thor, have a very close relationship."_ the woman said in a sweet voice. 

Jane had to cringe and roll her eyes. Right, of course, she was Thor's girlfriend to the rest of the world. She was happy to be, but she didn't need people to rub it in her face all the time. "Yeah, so?" 

_"Well, I was hoping that you'd be able to identify something for us that will be displayed in Thor's part of the museum."_ the woman explained. _"Given your relationship with him, we were hoping that you'd have some knowledge of what it is."_

Jane pursed her lips thoughtfully. She was no archeologist and definitely didn't study Asgardian stuff that much, but she _did_ have some knowledge of Asgard thanks to Thor. She'd kind of interrogated him ever since they started dating about how everything worked, even though the poor guy didn't know all the answers. 

"Well, I can try." Jane replied. "But wouldn't you rather have Thor go?" 

_"If it were possible, we'd love to have him, but I'm sure he's very busy."_ the woman told her. _"We need the object in question to be identified as soon as possible, it was a recent addition and we'll be opening up very soon."_

Jane thought for a moment. It... couldn't hurt to try, right? She had answers too, and even if she didn't, she could probably figure it out. "Uh, yeah, sure, when would you like me to come in?" 

_"Anytime you're free."_

"Could I go at around 5 pm today?" Jane asked. 

_"Of course! I'll be here waiting!"_ the woman said cheerfully. 

Jane wrote down the address to the museum and bid the curator farewell before leaning back against her couch with a sigh, staring at the whiteboard again. It was still bugging her, but now that she had something else to do today, she'd be happy to put it off until tomorrow. Hopefully, by the time Thor got back, she'd have an answer for him to help him move on. 

"I'll figure you out." she promised as she pointed the marker at the whiteboard, almost imagining that she was talking to Thor's brother. "Whatever it takes, I'll figure you out." 

She stared for a few moments longer before lazily tossing the marker at the board and getting up to take a quick shower. 


	7. Strained Bonds

"This is not the cell you're looking for." Loki called out dryly as he tossed an empty cup up and down. "You're horribly lost. This is Prince Loki's cell, and I quite like my privacy." 

Thor felt his breath stutter as he stopped just outside of Loki's solitary cell, staring at the brother he hadn't seen in over a year. Despite being in a solitary prison cell, far from any other inmates, he looked as regal as ever. That wasn't too surprising, honestly. Loki had been raised as a prince, and Thor had never known him for doing things halfway, especially when it came to his appearance. But he definitely looked... different than he had in New York. A lot less... murderous, he supposed. But there was something else that he couldn't quite put a finger on. 

It took a moment for Loki to realize there was someone in front of his cell and he lazily glanced over to him, only to do a double-take when he realized it was Thor who was standing before him. He was apparently so shocked that he couldn't catch the cup he'd tossed, causing it to clatter against the floor with a slight echo that bounced off the walls afterward. 

The silence that followed hung heavy as the two brothers stared at one another. Thor tried to think of something to say, but nothing would leave his throat. Loki _had_ changed since the last time he saw him. He didn't look like how he had in New York, full of hatred and madness. He just looked... like Loki. Like the brother he watched dangle over the endless abyss of space. He could see it in his eyes, though he didn't entirely understand how. There was still hope. His little brother must still be there. 

It was Loki who made the first move, pushing himself off the bed and stalking towards the barrier that separated them with his arms folded behind his back. "After all this time, and now you come to visit me." he said with a sneer. 

If he was honest, Thor barely comprehended what Loki said. He was too busy searching his face for clues, for answers. What had changed? How could he see his brother now when he hadn't been able to in New York? Was it because of Jane's influence that he finally bothered to look for any sign that he was still there? 

Curiously enough, Loki seemed to grow uncomfortable at Thor's staring, shifting his shoulders and occasionally glancing to the sides. He probably wasn't used to Thor searching him either. In another situation, perhaps Thor would have laughed at how the tables had turned between them, that it was he now trying to figure his little brother out and not the other way around. 

"Have you come to gloat?" Loki continued, probably trying to get a rise out of him. That was usually pretty easy, Thor would admit, but... not now. "To mock?" 

"Brother..." The word slipped past his lips even before Thor could realize what he said.

The only reason he even realized he said something was because of the shocked expression Loki wore afterward. It was like the word had startled him, despite how much they'd affectionately used it all throughout their lives. But as quickly as it came, the shock wore off and Loki stood up straight, staring him down. 

"Still calling me that, are you?" Loki asked with a wry smile. 

His comment made Thor frown at him. "We're brothers, aren't we?" 

Loki rolled his eyes like he always did when he thought Thor was being stupid and continued on like he hadn't said anything. "Apologies for not inviting you in, but as you can see, I'm not exactly ready to receive guests." Loki waved his hand to motion to the rest of his cell. "Perhaps you should try again within the next four thousand years." 

"Loki..." Thor scolded softly, coming closer to the magic cell wall. 

Loki just chuckled mirthlessly at him and scolded him right back, stepping closer as well so they were just a few feet away from each other. "You should've expected cynicism from me, we were raised together." 

Thor had to smile weakly at him. "Expected? Yes... Hoped for...?" 

Loki blinked at him, once again looking completely taken aback. Thor was starting to understand why Loki enjoyed teasing him, to get a reaction out of him. But while Loki had done it for fun, Thor realized that perhaps this was the only way to figure Loki out, turn his own tricks against him with honesty. 

"You should know by now that it isn't wise to have any hope in me." 

Thor chuckled softly and sat beside the barrier, parroting the words Loki had spoken to him a lifetime ago, "Who said I was wise?" 

Loki watched him for a few moments with an unreadable expression before he allowed himself to be seated in front of his brother, folding his knees against his chest and resting his arm along the top. "Did Mother ask you to visit me?" 

Thor had to smile gently at how he still referred to Frigga as his mother, despite how many times he'd insisted that they weren't family. "She wanted me to, but... ultimately, I came here on my own. She helped me make up my mind about something.” 

Loki raised a curious eyebrow. "Enlighten me." 

"I want to..." Thor hesitated for a moment, uncertain of how exactly to phrase it. 'I want to bring my little brother back,' 'I want to go back to the way things used to be,' 'I want our family to be happy again?' 

Everything he wanted to say sounded so childish, so naive and desperate, and his pride wouldn't allow him to speak those wishes out loud. He knew things couldn't go back to the way they were... 

But ultimately, he decided to say, "I want to keep our family together." 

As expected, the younger prince rolled his eyes and looked away, no doubt thinking that was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. He wasn't one known for sentiment, after all. 

"I'm not part of your family. I'm a Jotun, son of a tyrant and a monster, quite literally fallen from grace." He folded his arms across his knees and Thor watched as his fingers curled into tight fists around his sleeves. "My birthright was to die in that wasteland." 

Thor's face fell in complete disbelief at his harsh words, shocked to silence, but only for a few moments before a protective fire burst into life against his chest and his face twisted incredulously, offended by every single word that came out of his brother's mouth. There was no way those were Loki's own words, and if they were, Thor was ready to open the cell just to throttle him. "Who told you that? Surely you didn't come up with that nonsense yourself." 

Loki burst into laughter, leaning his head back and holding his forehead. The sound made Thor flinch, his heart dropping at just how similar it sounded to his laughter on earth. It held no mirth, no amusement, it was just... unnatural, forced. 

"Ohhh, brother, if I told you, you'd say I was lying." Loki told him as his laughter began to die down, though he didn't look back at him. 

Thor was silent for a moment, taking in his brother's words. He'd always considered him a liar, it was true... but just this once, he knew he should listen. "Tell me." 

Loki's laughter abruptly stopped and he looked back at him, probably startled at the fact that he was completely ready to believe him and fight whoever dared to insult his younger brother. And he was, he just needed a name. 

"...Your father said that to me, on the day of my trial." Loki spoke after a long moment of silence. 

Thor's angry expression immediately fell, the color draining from his face as a cold feeling washed over his body. "He...?" 

Father... said that? No, he- he couldn't have, he wouldn't have, Loki was his son! His brain screamed at him that Loki always lied, this was just another ploy to get under his skin... But then Loki turned away from him, his hands moving up to clutch his shoulders in an almost protective way. 

"I'm not his son..." he whispered after another very long moment of silence. "...I was never his son..." 

Thor could only stare at him. The thought that Odin would dare to say such horrible things to Loki was unthinkable... but never had Thor seen his little brother take on such a defensive posture, like he was expecting Thor to retaliate or like... he was hiding... 

"...You were always my brother." Thor told him softly, sincerely. 

He watched Loki's shoulders move up slightly when he snorted in amusement. "I stabbed you when we were 8." he reminded him. 

"And I threw you into the cooks." 

"You're a stubborn bull." Loki chuckled, and Thor couldn't help the smile on his face when he realized it sounded genuine. "Always were. Like when it came to that cape of yours. I'm genuinely shocked you never tripped on it during battle." 

That made Thor laugh softly as his words brought back pleasant memories of jokes and games they played together. "Honestly? So am I...!" 

He watched Loki's defensive posture slowly relax as he shifted so his side was to the wall instead of his back, allowing him to look up at Thor with a light smile. 

"Why _did_ you want your cape to be so long?" 

"The Valkyries were always painted with long capes." Thor explained with a smile. 

Loki snorted. "Of course. How could I forget your obsession with Valkyries?" 

"Hey, you had the same obsession...!" 

"I had an interest, I never actually wanted to be one." 

"No, you wanted to be like Mother and the witches she was raised by." Thor teased lightly. 

"They are a respectable lot and have very powerful magic." Loki protested. 

For just a moment, Thor could almost forget he was sitting in front of a cell with his brother locked inside. It felt like they were kids again, sitting together and teasing each other without a care in the world. It felt so natural, so easy to slip back into their old banter. 

"I always thought you were the most powerful." The admittance came easily, something he'd thought had been obvious but perhaps had not been to his dear little brother. 

And from the way Loki's face unexpectedly flushed, Thor realized that it had probably been a long time since someone had complimented his skill. Actually... Thor couldn't recall any other time he'd complimented Loki on his magic... It made guilt seep into his heart, but he was determined to fix that. And when he realized just how flattered Loki was by his words, he couldn't help but smile brightly. 

"How's the mortal girl you like so much?" Loki asked suddenly. 

Aaaaaaaaaaand the tables turned yet again. Thor was taken off-guard easily and his face flushed pink. "E-Er, well..." 

Loki began laughing again, and despite it being at Thor's expense, he was relieved to hear true amusement in his voice. "Oh gods, you have it _bad_ , don't you? Even Lady Sif didn't make you blush this much if I recall correctly...!" 

Thor groaned. "You have no room to talk, especially when you had _Sigyn!_ " 

The name put an immediate stop to Loki's laughter and Thor felt his heart drop. Whatever genuine emotion Loki had on his face had vanished and he stared at nothing for what felt like several minutes. It was like when one of Stark's machines powered off, no longer in use. Thor was completely horrified and tried to apologize, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth out of fear that he'd make things worse. 

They were just getting somewhere and of course, Thor had to ruin it, dammit, why did he never think things through?! 

"Mortals... live short lives, brother." Loki said softly in a rather monotone voice. "It isn't wise to be so close." 

Thor looked at him in surprise. He was used to people warning him about being so close to mortals, especially Jane, but... the way he said it, despite how lifeless it sounded, was so different from the way Odin referred to them. Like... he almost cared. 

Thor replied slowly, "Yes, I'm aware of how fast they pass... but the Midgardians have been the best friends I've ever known." 

"It's a heartbeat, Thor. You'll never be ready." Loki told him gravely, his face darkening as he continued to stare off into nothingness. "She'll be snatched from you, and you'll be helpless." 

Another uncomfortable moment of silence. 

"And will that satisfy you...?" Thor softly asked. 

After so much hurt and betrayal... wouldn't Loki love to see his brother helpless and weeping over his beloved? Wouldn't he laugh and taunt Thor's stupidity for becoming so close to such weak creatures? Wouldn't he want Thor to suffer as much as he had? 

"...Satisfaction's not in my nature." was Loki's answer, short and dismissive. 

But even so, Thor's heart swelled with hope and he smiled softly at his brother, knowing that there was more hidden behind those simple words. "Surrender's not in mine." 

The eerily dark expression on Loki's face slowly softened and he chuckled softly, resting his head against the wall, with Thor copying him and resting his head on the other side. "Silly oaf." 

Perhaps things would never be the same... Perhaps they wouldn't run down the ancient halls, or steal sweets or pull tricks on their friends, but for now... this was enough. 

"Tell me about her. The human girl." 


	8. When Reality Shifts

It was only about a 10-minute ride to the museum from Jane's place, but the place looked only half-built and Jane actually had to double-check the address before climbing out of the taxi. It was no Natural History Museum, she could tell you that. Maybe they were doing some last-minute renovations? 

"Miss Foster, how wonderful of you to join us!" a tall woman greeted her as she walked up the steps to the front doors of the building, her blond hair pulled back into a bun with her glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. "I'm Helen Eve, we spoke on the phone earlier." 

Jane smiled and extended her hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you! Thank you so much for inviting me. I'd have brought Thor along, but he's back on Asgard." 

"Oh, it's quite alright dear!" Helen chuckled. "Everyone's been busy since the incident last year, but we're happy to have to. Now come along, we have a lot to show you." 

She followed the woman inside, sheepishly shrugging her jacket up higher when she realized that the curator was in much fancier clothing than she was. Helen wore a black buttoned jacket that just barely revealed the deep green shirt she had underneath, along with a black skirt and black high heels. She even had black lipstick on. Jane didn't know why she suddenly felt self-conscious about her own appearance but tried her best to shrug it off and look around. 

It was kind of dark in here and looked more like a warehouse than a museum with sunlight peering in through holes in the ceiling. There was a bunch of boxes scattered all over the place, which she found odd. But she was soon distracted when she spotted an old tapestry hanging on the wall. It seemed to be depicting some sort of grand Viking ship with runes sewn into it, though she couldn't read them. 

"Did Stark help you dig these old things up?" she asked, walking up to the beautifully-made tapestry and looking down at the plaque that read 'Skidbladnir.' 

"Oh yes," Helen replied with a chuckle. "I proposed the idea to him and he said it would be nice to have museums of the Avengers popping up." 

"Sounds about right." Jane chuckled and kept walking with Helen. 

She only saw a few other pieces on display, old Viking tapestries depicting the Asgardians, mostly Thor, along with some carvings of what looked like elves surrounding some kind of red stone. She only paused for a few moments to look over it before she had to jog to keep up with Helen, who had kept walking. 

"I'm quite curious, Miss Foster, how did you and Thor meet?" Helen asked suddenly. 

Jane faltered in her steps for a moment at her question before she laughed sheepishly and rubbed the side of her neck. "I... kind of hit him with my car by accident, about two years ago. Then my friend tazed him, twice. How a god of thunder and lightning can get electrocuted, I have no idea." 

"What's he like? If you don't mind me asking." 

Jane shifted her shoulders uncomfortably, still not used to people prying into her love life, but she didn't want to be rude so she answered, "Well, he's pretty tough, but he can always be really sweet." Jane smiled softly and couldn't help but fiddle with her hair. "He has a little trouble admitting when he's bothered by something, but we're working on it."

"And now you intend on getting married?" 

Jane nearly choked on her own breath, stuttering, "W-What?? No, no, no, we haven't- I mean-" 

"It's just that Thor _is_ a prince of Asgard, he must be obligated to marry someone to be his queen." Helen explained. "He must have children to take the throne after him." 

Jane opened and closed her mouth, trying to articulate an answer, but she couldn't get anything out. Her face was hot with embarrassment, but she just tried to calm herself down. "Yeah, well... we never talked about marriage or kids, but... I'm lucky to have him." 

"I know. Most women are pretty envious of you. I'm sure even some Asgardian women are envious. After all, from what I understand, Midgard is one of the lowest Realms compared to Asgard. I'm sure it's quite the scandal back home." she said in amusement. 

Jane's face burned with both embarrassment and frustration at the audacity this woman had to comment on something that wasn't her business. But she was so angry she couldn't even speak as Helen easily moved on from the conversation as if nothing had ever happened. 

"Right this way, Miss Foster." Helen led her down several winding corridors that made Jane think of a maze before they entered a small room. 

In the very center of the room was the strange chest sitting on a pedestal with no glass case. It seemed to be made of obsidian with red runes that she couldn't read carved into it, as well as the same elf-like creatures she'd seen earlier on that tapestry. They were all reaching out, surrounding a red stone that almost seemed to glow as it sat embedded in the stone chest. 

"Where did you find this?" Jane asked as they approached. 

"Some tourists found it in the stone of Trolltunga." she explained. "Some archeologists I hired dug it out. They said it must have been there for at least a thousand years."

Faintly, Jane could hear something similar to hissing coming from inside the chest. "Have you opened it?" 

"No, we haven't been able to." the curator replied. "Even though it looks like a chest, there's no keyhole or anything, and we can't even drill the thing."

"Can I pick it up?" Jane asked.

With the curator's nod of approval, Jane stepped closer and picked up the obsidian box. It was smooth and surprisingly light in her hands, about as big as a music box. She traced her fingers over the runes and found that she could hear the sounds a little clearer now... It almost sounded like... whispering. She could hear it in her mind, but it wasn't quite _talking_. It was more like... she was just able to understand what it wanted to communicate. 

_Pretty... pretty girl... nice girl..._

_Jane, lovely Jane..._

_Set me free..._

"Do you hear that??" Jane asked, looking over at the curator.

The woman just gave her a look of confusion. "I don't hear anything."

Jane looked back down at the chest, noticing that the little red stone was beginning to glow a little more.

_Set me free..._

She stared for a moment and, almost as if in a trance, reached out and brushed her fingers across the stone. 

The next thing she knew, there was an explosion of red all around her, a cacophony of voices near-deafening her. She covered her ears, her own scream barely audible as she felt something seep into her skin, slipping into her throat, into her veins, into her eyes. Images began to flash through her mind. 

Creatures she didn't recognize doubling over in pain as some sort of shockwave seemed to ripple through the air. Then she saw a man with a pale face and sharp ears standing by a large window overlooking some dystopian-looking city, his eyes closed and his head slightly tilted back, like he was thinking deeply about something. Then, his purple eyes snapped open, and he turned his head towards the east. In a flash, she saw more of them on some sort of ship, building, and smithing, before they too froze and looked in the same direction as the man had, before all doubling over as the shockwave washed over them too. In another flash, she saw an old man with a single, cold eye sitting on a golden throne, listening to what looked to be advisors around him, when they too, froze and their heads snapped towards the windows, in the exact same direction.

And then she saw Thor, sitting in front of some sort of cell and speaking to a black-haired man before the red energy knocked them both over as well. But Thor seemed to take the brunt of it, writhing in agony on the floor with clenched teeth and wide blue eyes. Jane found herself reaching out towards him, screaming out his name even though she could barely hear herself over the whipping wind all around her. And then everything went white. It felt like she was floating in space. She was terrified, her mind racing to try and figure out what was going on, when a strange yet comforting warmth seemed to embrace her. 

_Safe Jane..._

_You're safe..._

_I am safe with you..._

Slowly, the white faded from her eyes and she found herself lying on the hard floor of the museum, a new hole in the ceiling and debris littered all around her, but somehow she felt no pain. She was just incredibly dizzy and spots danced across her vision as she tried to push herself up, but the world spun and she fell back down. 

What... just happened...? 

"You... absorbed it..." she heard Helen's voice mumble in awe.

"What...?" Jane rolled her head to the side to see Helen standing just a few feet away, surrounded by debris as well, but without a scratch on her. 

Helen began to laugh as she approached her, her heels clicking across the floor as she held her forehead in disbelief. "For centuries, I've never been able to open that chest, and now, some mortal girl who happens to fancy Odin's son absorbs it!"

Jane furrowed her brow, trying to figure out what was going on and why she was laughing instead of helping. She again tried to get up, but again failed and could only wearily watch as Helen kneeled beside her, taking her chin in her hand. 

"I definitely wasn't expecting this to happen. What a wonderful turn of events." she said with a wide, almost manic grin. 

Jane could feel her heart beginning to pound in her ribcage, alarm bells ringing loudly in her head. "W-Who...?' 

The curator smirked, taking off her glasses and tossing them away before letting her hair fall freely over her shoulders. "The name's Amora, nice to meet you, Jane." 


	9. Awoken

King Malekith stood before one of the large windows in his palace of metal and magic, arms folded behind him as he looked out over his once proud kingdom. Ships flew along the polluted sky above the metal buildings that were huddled close together, moving the clouds just enough to let in a little light from Svartlheim's three moons. The king watched as a group of soldiers marched through the city back to the palace, holding up torches of white flame to signal another night of safety from the scavenging, mutated beasts that roamed this wasteland. 

With a heavy sigh, the king closed his eyes and began to recall a time when his people didn't need to worry about eating day to day, about scavenging beasts breaking into their homes, just as starved as his people. It had been so long since those days, so long since his kind danced beneath the billions of stars that shone in the clear night sky, so long since children could dance and sing in fields of beautiful plants without the need of oxygen masks, that it seemed more like a dream than a memory. 

Malekith's purple eyes suddenly snapped open as a wave of powerful, familiar energy swept across the land, shaking Svartlheim to its very core. Malekith gripped the windowpane with a hiss as he tried to bear the pain its overwhelming power brought. He could hear what sounded like the voice of a woman screaming, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. A few seconds later, the pain faded away as he panted softly, raking his white hair back with clawed fingers. 

Within minutes, one of his highest generals ran into the throne room, not even bothering to knock or ask permission to speak. His eyes were wide with a mixture of shock, hope, and excitement as he spoke. "King Malekith! We all felt it, everyone, even those on the ships reported it...!" 

"Ready the ships, General Calder, track that aura, and do not lose it!" Malekith ordered immediately, sending his general racing to the control room to contact the warships. 

Malekith nearly ran through the palace of black metal towards his private chambers, his hands clenched into fists as his mind raced to catch up with reality. It had been so long since he'd felt that aura, and yet it called to him like the voice of an old friend. And for the first time in a long time, he felt hope bloom in his chest like a moonlight rose. Finally, after all these years... 

Pressing a hand against the scanner on the wall, the door to his chambers opened and he stepped in, finding his wife sitting up in bed. She looked up at him with startled dark eyes, worried lines etched into her dark face. 

"Malekith? Was that what I think it was?" his queen asked, bringing her braided hair over one shoulder to fiddle with it. 

"I believe so." Malekith approached her, kneeling in front of her and placing his hand on her knee. Even though he tried to keep his face calm, he couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. "There's hope yet, my moonbeam...! We can find it, we can bring our realm back to its former glory." 

His wife only frowned at him, placing a worried hand on his. "The Aesir will retaliate, my love." 

"We are strong, Dagmar, stronger than we have ever been since Odin and his pack of wolves descended on our dark land." Malekith scowled, looking away disdainfully as he thought of the _merciful_ King of Asgard. "We can win this time, I know it." 

Before Dagmar could answer, the door to their room slid open, and their beautiful little girl scurried inside. She must have just come inside from playing with the other dark elf children within the city, from how messy her hair was from wearing a helmet. 

"Father, I felt something weird..." Alvilda said nervously, clutching her helmet between her hands. "It hurt." 

He opened his arm to her and she didn't hesitate to rush forward and hug him tight. "My little star, you have nothing to fear. We all felt it. That is our salvation." 

She looked up at him, confusion in her sweet purple eyes, and it almost felt like he was looking into a mirror of himself. "Salvation?" 

He scooped the girl up into his arms, carrying her to the large window in their room, ignoring his wife's frown as she watched them. "Remember the stories I've told you? About trees as tall as giants reached for the stars, and the beasts of all shapes and sizes roaming the land?" 

His little girl's eyes shone as she quickly nodded, holding onto his tunic. How sad it must be, to grow up in a world with only stories of what had once been. 

"That was what our realm used to look like. When we were happy. For generations, our family possessed a beautiful red stone. It protected us, gave us the power to build villages, towns, cities...! We were a powerful nation." 

"But what happened?" Alvilda frowned, clearly confused as to why such a beautiful nation had been reduced to a wasteland. 

Malekith darkened. "One day, Odin decided he wanted more power. He wanted more realms, wanted all the gold he could get his hands on to build his own kingdom. A kingdom of corruption and tyranny." He sneered, staring at the barren wasteland and the polluted air outside of their ship. "Odin stole the Stone... and he stole your Uncle Asmund." 

His daughter matched his expression, her brow furrowed as she folded her arms. "I don't like Odin. He made everything go away!" 

"Yes, he did. But now, the Stone has awoken again." He smiled and walked back to his wife, setting his daughter down on the edge of their bed. "When I get it back, we can remake Svartlheim, we can fight Odin and defeat him once and for all." 

"And then I'll get to see the trees and flowers?" his daughter asked with a hopeful smile. 

He chuckled at her and ruffled her hair. To be so young and hopeful again... "Yes, you'll see all the trees and flowers, and you'll have the Stone to help and protect you when you are Queen. And perhaps, if the Norns allow, you'll even get to meet Uncle Asmund." 

"Yay!" She clapped her hands excitedly. 

"This is a dangerous game you're playing, Malekith." Dagmar frowned worriedly, wrapping an arm around their daughter. "If Odin's seer, Heimdall, were to hear you speak this way..." 

"We cannot hide in these polluted wastelands anymore, Dagmar." he said firmly, standing tall as he looked out the window once again. "We have a chance to make our realm safe again, to make sure the Aesir will never hurt anyone else again." 

Dagmar looked pained and looked away. "It's a risk, Malekith... I do not want our daughter to grow up without her father." 

His angry expression softened as he turned back to look at what remained of his family and he reached over to brush his wife's cheek softly. "The risk is worth it if we can bring our world back to life." 

She leaned into his hand, kissing his palm softly. "Just be careful..." 

"I will." He kissed her forehead. "I must prepare the warships." 

"I wanna go with you!" Alvilda said. 

"No, you must stay." He ruffled her hair, making her giggle. "As future Queen, I need you to make sure everyone is safe, alright?" 

She giggled and nodded, her face set with determination, trying to copy her father. "Yes, sir!" 

With a tender kiss on the forehead, he left the highly technological tower his family lived in and climbed aboard one of the skiffs in the courtyard, using it to speed through the city towards the long-abandoned temple about two miles from the main city. As he sped through the city, being careful to slow down when his people passed him by, he was once again faced with the reality his people faced. Children playing in the streets wore masks to slowly get them used to the polluted air all around them until they were older. Some plants still grew, thanks to the technology they had developed, but they were nowhere near as beautiful as the natural plants that once grew. And when he finally left the city, he caught glimpses of what little beasts were left on Svartlheim, fighting for scraps of food and even eating ugly, mutated plants just to survive. 

He slowed down as he finally arrived at the tall, half-ruined temple, its pillars reaching high up towards the sky, though its ceiling had long since fallen away, its pieces scattered throughout the inside. He stepped off the skiff and made his way inside, his footsteps echoed off the stone walls as memories began playing out right before his eyes. 

"I think you'll be a wonderful king." Asmund had told him as they walked through the temple together, his eyes as bright as his little Alvilda's and just as hopeful. "Because I'll be your advisor and keep your heart from becoming corrupted." 

Malekith had chuckled at his little brother. "You're taking Father's words a little too literally, little brother. I don't think the Stone can actually know what we're thinking." 

"It can too!" 

"Oh, yes, and I can believe you don't still sleep with that toy ship of yours." 

"It keeps me company!" Asmund playfully shoved him by the arm, making the elder laugh. 

"Of course, I'll be sure to tell that to your future bride." Malekith teased his brother, yanking him into a side-hug as they continued to walk. 

"Hey!" 

Malekith smiled softly at the memory. Sweet, little Asmund... He approached the pedestal where the Stone once sat. It was made of marble, carved to resemble the World Tree with crystal balls on its branches to represent each Realm. But since Odin's attack, several of the branches as broken off, leaving it mostly destroyed, just like the rest of the temple. He still remembered the screams, the flames, the sounds of explosions and cannon fire, his little brother's eyes meeting his for the last time... 

Before he could find himself engrossed in those horrible memories, he shook his head and pressed a button that sat hidden just under one of the roots of the tree. Immediately, purple lines lit up, running down the tree's branches and trunk, down to the floor to form a large symbol. Stepping back, the pedestal moved to the side, revealing a spiral staircase that he wasted no time in climbing down. Scientists and workers were in a frenzy when he arrived, some looking concerned, but most looking excited. Machines worked overtime, numbers and calculations being shown on holograms. But it all came to a halt when the elves noticed their king, all immediately bowing before him. 

"Bjarte," he called for the head scientist, who came scurrying forward, "is he ready?" 

The scientist was quick to nod, motioning for his king to follow. "Yes, right this way, my king."

Malekith was led through a maze of tunnels, all with the same glowing purple lines along the walls until they reached a heavy door. Bjarte typed in a code and pushed a door open. The air hissed as mist escaped the room, revealing a large, muscular creature standing on the other side. 

"Kurse, awaken." Bjarte ordered. 

In just a few moments, its eyes fluttered open, glowing purple with black scleras rimmed around it. Horns grew out of its shoulder and the sides of its head, looking more like a demon from Hel itself than any normal creature. Malekith almost took a step back as it seemed to stare right through him, though the creature did not attempt to move at all. 

"He's bigger than last time..." Malekith noted, staring at the beast's malformed face. 

"With our spies in Asgard, we've been able to take the DNA of Asgard's strongest warriors, including Thor himself." Bjarte told the king with a smug grin on his face, approaching the large beast. "It will be able to rival any Asgardian, and it will obey our every command." 

"Show me his strength." Malekith ordered. 

Bjarte nodded. "Kurse, come." 

The beast took several slow steps forward, each one heavy enough to echo through the corridors. It moved robotically, its eyes staring out into the distance as if it couldn't see anyone else. Malekith followed the scientist and his creation into a much larger room, a space designed to keep their warships from the eyes of any visitors who came to their planet. 

"Show him what you can do, Kurse." the scientist told it, almost like a parent encouraging a child. 

Kurse tilted its head, before looking up at one of the largest warships in their fleet. It approached and many of the scientists working on it quickly scurried out of the way as the beast crouched down, hooking its clawed fingers beneath the aircraft before lifting it over its head with ease. Those on the ship cried out, no doubt startled, but Kurse seemed to keep the ship on balance enough to avoid any injuries to those inside. 

"Marvelous..." Malekith murmured as the beast placed the ship back down with surprising gentleness. 

"This is my most prized creation." Bjarte grinned. "Come, Kurse." 

Kurse approached them once again before stopping just a few feet away, its back as straightened as a veteran soldier's. Malekith took a step forward, staring up at its purple eyes. Elves grew to at least six feet tall, but Kurse must've been almost eight feet in height. The monster didn't look at Malekith, however, still staring at nothing. 

"When we find the Stone, the Aesir will have no way to stop us." Bjarte said proudly. "We will finally be free." 

"You've studied the Stone's capabilities, have you not?" Malekith asked. 

"Yes, I've studied all the information we have about its abilities." 

"Can it bring Asmund back?" 

The scientist was quiet for a long moment, a nervous expression on his face. "I'm... not certain, Your Highness. It can shape the world's atmosphere and plant life, but no one has ever attempted to bring back the mind of a loved one." 

Malekith hummed, continuing to stare at the beast before him. "...do you recognize me?" 

Kurse didn't respond, staring blankly at him. The king frowned, reaching out to place a hand on the side of the creature's face. It didn't react, but Malekith didn't expect him to. Being able to be close to him again was enough for now... 

"We will bring you back, little brother... And we will make those Asgardians pay for what they did to you. To all of us." he vowed, staring his little brother in the eyes. 

"Sir!" A young dark elf raced into the room with wide eyes, holding a tablet in his hand. "Sir, we've found the location of the Stone!" 

Malekith quickly turned to look at the young man, his eyes narrowing. "Where?" 

Loki had to smile gently as he listened to his brother go on and on about the love of his life. It felt familiar, listening to his brother enthusiastically speaking of a girl he fancied. And yet, even though Loki couldn't remember their childhood well, he knew that this was a very unique situation. Never had he seen his brother's eyes truly light up as he described everything about her, waving his hands around in an animated way the whole time. He didn't just describe her appearance, but her kindness and intelligence and everything he admired about her. 

"I never would've thought you one to admire intelligence, brother." Loki told him with a slight smirk. 

Thor gave him an irked expression that amused the younger prince greatly. "I'm not as shallow as I used to be, brother, Jane has taught me much." 

"Well, if I ever meet her, I must fall to my knees and thank her for making you bearable." Loki sneered in a playful manner that made Thor laugh. 

It was... nice, to simply talk again. No Odin, no responsibilities, no jealousy or anger... They'd had moments like these, hadn't they? They must have because it felt familiar, like a moment he treasured long ago. Loki furrowed his brow in confusion as Thor continued on with describing Jane. No matter how hard he tried, he could never fully grasp those fleeting memories he must have once valued greatly. But _why?_

A wave of power swept through his cell so suddenly that it managed to almost knock the unsuspecting trickster to the floor with a startled yelp. The air became heavy and almost suffocating and it felt as though something was pressing down on his back, pulling at his clothes. Loki just barely managed to catch himself on his hands, his mind racing to figure out what had just happened while simultaneously focusing on breathing poperly. But he'd had worse, he just needed to remain calm, it would pass soon. 

A loud thud came from just outside his cell, followed by loud gasps of pain that quickly drew Loki's attention. Loki's heart dropped when his eyes landed on his brother writhing on the floor in agony and desperately clutching at his chest, some sort of red energy swirling all around him. 

"L-Loki...!" Thor called to him through gritted teeth. "W-What's happening...?!" 

Before he could even think, Loki found himself scrambling towards the magical barrier that separated them. He threw his hand forward, attempting to reach for his brother, but his fingers were zapped by the barrier, a warning not to try escaping again. But he'd experienced much worse in the past and so he barely even registered as he continued to push his hand through the barrier, reaching for his brother. 

"Thor, don't you d-dare pass out...!" Loki hissed at him sternly, adrenaline pumping through his veins as his hand pushed against the crackling barrier. 

Thor's blue eyes locked onto his and he instinctively reached out in an attempt to grasp Loki's hand. Of course, the barrier kept them separated, but it was enough. An overwhelming sense of fear and pain that Loki was sure wasn't his own washed over him, and he could hear a woman's deafening scream fill his ears. 

_"THOR!!"_

And then it was gone. It simply stopped and both brothers pretty much collapsed to the floor as the pain faded quickly. Loki brought his burning hand against his chest, panting heavily as he tried to process what just happened. But within moments, despite being hit with this energy much worse than Loki had been, Thor unsteadily scrambled to his feet. 

"J-Jane...! Jane's in trouble...!" he said with urgency in his eyes, summoning his hammer into his hand even though he was in no position to fight after that shockwave. 

"Thor, don't be an idiot." Loki told him, slowly getting to his feet as well. "We don't know what's happening." 

"I need to find her!" Thor said in a panicked voice that Loki was startled to hear. His brother never allowed himself to show weakness or panic, even in desperate situations. Thor looked back at him as he hurried away. "I'll be back for you, I promise!" 

Loki watched as his brother disappeared around a corner, his heavy footsteps fading away. Loki very carefully sat down on his cot, wincing as he looked down at his reddened hand. With a heavy sigh of irritation, he began using his uninjured hand to weave a small healing spell. It wouldn't heal it completely, but would certainly speed up the process. And in the meantime, he tried to figure out what in the hell had just happened. That power... it felt eerily familiar, made his stomach fill with dread, but he couldn't understand why. Whatever it was... only one thought crossed his mind. 

_Be careful, brother._


	10. The Enchantress

"Honestly, I was hoping Thor would show up with you." Amora tsked. Yellow-green energy shimmered around her, making her human clothes turn into a more Asgardian-like dress. "Banishment makes the heart grow fonder, and how I would have loved to see your face when he fell in love with me all over again." 

_Asgardian..._ the voice in Jane's head hissed venomously. 

Whatever was inside of her, whatever... conscious being, it felt like it was heightening Jane's alarm, making her heart feel like it had suddenly turned into lead. But it was also helping tether her to reality, forcing her to stay awake and slowly clearing her mind. 

"Who?" Jane asked in confusion, hoping to stall this crazy lady long enough to get her bearings. "Thor never mentioned 'Amora.'" 

Amora paused before her face twisted in annoyance as her nails dug into Jane's chin. "He didn't-? Oh, the bastard." She growled in irritation, before taking a breath and releasing Jane to smooth her blonde hair back. "Well, nevermind that. I have the Stone in my possession, so he'll have to come eventually." Amora leaned towards the young woman with a smirk. "I don't even know why he likes you. You're just some little mortal, you don't even know the power you hold." 

Jane's mind worked overtime to piece together a plan. This chick was clearly enjoying the power imbalance and probably assumed Jane would be helpless, so she had to use this to her advantage and catch her off guard. 

"You know, I never got why villains monologued." Jane retorted, watching as Amora's face fell in confusion and annoyance. "Are you guys just all narcissists?" 

She could vaguely hear something that almost sounded like laughter in her head. Amora opened her mouth to say something, probably to insult her, but Jane clocked her right across the face and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her away and causing her to yelp in surprise. Jane didn't hesitate to scramble to her feet and absolutely _book_ it down the winding corridors. 

"Get back here, you little-!!" Amora's shrill shriek echoed in Jane's ears. 

Okay, okay, what to do now, what to do now?? Find an exit, get help-- wait, who in the world could help her?! Thor was light years away! She tried her best to stay calm, but the adrenaline pumping through her veins made it difficult to think about anything but running. 

_Do not panic, Jane, your lover will be here soon._ that little voice in her head told her. 

Before she could question it, yellow-green magic flew past her head, narrowly missing her and hitting a wall in front of her instead. The ball of energy exploded on impact and debris rained down around the human woman as she scrambled around a corner. 

When she ran into another large room, she found a man standing by one of the artifacts she'd noticed before and rushed over to him. "Hey! I need help! Some crazy lady's after me, call the police!" 

What the police would do, she wasn't sure, but maybe it would get the attention of the Avengers or at least give her a way to disappear in a crowd. But that plan went out the window when the man slowly turned towards her, revealing glowing yellow eyes. 

_Run the other way, Jane...!_

Jane screeched to a halt and bolted down a different hallway, rapid footsteps echoing alongside hers. "Oh my gods, did she brainwash that guy?!" 

_Enchantress. Keep running._

Didn't need to tell her twice! she bolted through the halls and around the glass displays, noticing in the corner of her eye that each one began to glow red when she passed. A loud CRASH startled her and she looked back to see a pile of old artifacts blocking the corridor she'd just run through. W-What the—?! 

_Hide!_ the voice told her urgently. It won't stop them for long! 

Jane continued through the confusing maze of corridors and rooms until she finally found an open supply closet. Without hesitation, she threw herself inside and closed the door as quietly as she could. Another loud crash rang out through the building and Jane held her breath as she heard rapid footsteps run right by her. 

Jane's head fell against the wall with a sigh of relief when they finally faded, running her fingers through her hair. "When did my life get so weird?" 

_Possibly when you met Thor._

"Okay, what the hell, how are you talking? Or, thinking?" Jane whispered. 

_A story for another time, now you must be silent._

Jane's entire body went rigid as the sound of clicking heels grew closer to her hiding place. She quickly pressed her back against the wall, covering her nose and mouth with her shaking hands. 

"Jane, darling, I have no time for games." Amora called out, her voice eerily calm and almost playful. "You're a feisty one, I'll admit. Maybe that's why Thor likes you." 

Despite her attempts to stay calm and quiet, Jane could feel her knees begin to quake, sweat slowly trailing down the side of face. Amora's shadow moved across the floor just beneath the door and Jane instinctively moved towards the corner... knocking over a mop in the process.

The clatter it made as it fell against the opposite wall was almost deafening and Jane's body went cold as the footsteps outside stopped. Then the clicking drew closer, nails scraping the metal doorknob before it began to turn. 

A loud BOOM of thunder violently rocked the entire building, and Jane could hear the sound of large pieces of debris crashing just outside of the closet. With a startled cry, Jane instinctively ducked to protect herself, just faintly hearing Amora's heels click as she too ran to get out of the way. Electricity crackled loudly through the air and Jane could hear the floor crack loudly under the weight of something heavy landing on it. 

"Thor! How lovely it is to see you again." Amora's voice called out cheerfully from somewhere outside the closet. 

"Amora?" Thor's voice sounded startled before it lowered into a very angry tone. "What have you done to Jane?" 

"Oh, nothing at all." Amora crooned in a sickly sweet voice. "She's fine for now. Why don't we just have a chat, you and I, just like old times?" 

Jane very shakily moved forward and peered through the crack of the door to see what was happening. Maybe about 10 feet away from the closet stood Thor, holding out his hammer in a threatening manner as electricity crackled up and down his arms. Jane let out a sigh of relief and began reaching for the door when the voice stopped her. 

_Not yet. It's too dangerous._

"I'm not falling for your tricks again, Amora." Thor hissed darkly, his usually bright blue eyes now as dark as stormclouds. " _Where_ is she?" 

Jane heard Amora tsk before her heels began to click across the floor once again, moving closer to Thor. "Who said anything about tricks? I've missed you, my love." 

To Jane's complete shock, Thor took a step back. He'd fought off aliens and giants and who knows what else without any fear, but this woman... made him nervous. He didn't show it in his face, but Jane knew. And she could feel the heat rising into her face and her balled fists began to shake with rage. 

_Jane, wait-!_

Jane did not wait. She attempted to push the door open, but the debris outside seemed to have it pinned shut. So instead, she backed up and kicked the door as hard as she could. The wooden door was sent flying off its hinges, whizzing between Thor and Amora before it crashed into the wall. 

The three of them stared at the now broken door with wide eyes before Thor and Amora both looked back her. 

Jane's mouth hung open as she tried to figure out where on earth she got such inhuman strength, before she shook her head and pointed at Amora threateningly. "That- That was a warning, so back off before I kick your ass!"

_That was not believable in the slightest._

"Shut up." Jane whispered. 

"Jane...!" Thor's stormy eyes brightened and his angry expression morphed into one of awe and relief. He began to hurriedly move towards her when Amora spoke again. 

"Such vulgar language." Amora placed a hand on her heart as if she were personally offended by Jane's attitude, her other hand moving at her side as it glowed yellow-green. "Honestly, Thor, this is the woman you want to be with? Some vulgar little creature from a nothing planet?" 

Right before her very eyes, Jane watched as Thor’s beautiful blue eyes become clouded with the same yellow she'd seen in the other man's eyes. His face fell into an emotionless state as he slowed to a stop and the hammer he held slowly began to slip through his fingers. 

"Haven't you missed me?" Amora asked with a coy smile as she stepped closer to Thor. 

"Yes..." Thor mumbled in a monotone voice. "I've missed you, my Queen..." 

Oh, _hell_ , no, she was not manipulating her boyfriend...! The foreign energy within her broiled like angry flames that spread throughout her entire body, sweltering as it churned in her stomach. She clenched her fists and could almost feel the power radiating off of her skin, her body shaking with rage. 

_Reality is yours to shape, sweet Jane... Protect..._

Her eyes darted around until they finally fell on the tapestry that had the ship Skidbladnir. She held out her hand and urged it to come forward as if it were the most natural thing in the world. The fabric shimmered and she rushed forward to grab Thor's arm, using all her strength to yank him out of the way just as the large ship burst out of the tapestry. She heard Amora cry out in alarm as the ship went crashing into her and Jane and Thor crashed to the ground. 

Black and white spots danced across her vision as exhaustion washed over her. Through the haze, she could just barely make out Thor pushing himself up and shaking his head, the ugly yellow fading from his gorgeous blue eyes. She just barely heard him call out her name as her eyes fell shut and she felt his strong arms scoop her up before she felt the wind flying through her hair. A bright light shone through her eyelids before her mind shut off completely. 

When she finally awoke, she felt herself being lowered onto some sort of table and could hear multiple footsteps hurrying around her, along with muffled voices.

_"Tell me again what happened, my prince."_

A hand gently brushed through her hair and she wearily opened her eyes to find Thor hovering over her with a concerned expression on his face as he spoke to a dark-haired older woman. _"I-I don't know. Some kind of magic was surrounding her and it seemed to have exhausted her."_

She must've made some sort of noise because he quickly looked down at her with those lovely blue eyes with no trace of the ugly yellow she'd seen earlier. 

"Jane?" 

It took her a second to reply, much too busy taking in her surroundings. Women in fine dresses walked all around the table she lay on, and the room almost looked like it was made of gold with beautiful, intricate designs carved into the precious metal. 

"Am I in Valhalla?" she wondered out loud. 

Her question made Thor laugh as he brushed her hair back, a relieved smile forming on his face. "Thankfully not yet, my love." 

She blushed softly and asked, "Where are we then?" 

"We're on Asgard." He gave her a bit goofy smile that she adored. "My home." 

"Oh. Cool." She continued to look around, in complete awe of everything around. "This is freaking awesome." 

She heard him laugh again before he gingerly kissed her on the forehead, making her relax. This day was so crazy, but now... 

_Safe?_ she could faintly feel the Stone thinking. 

_Safe_ , she affirmed with a gentle smile. 


	11. Uh Oh, It's The In-Laws

"How do you feel?" Thor asked as he tenderly brushed through his lover's hair, looking over her for what must've been the thousandth time. Her clothes were torn and had scorch marks in several places, but as far as he could tell, she herself remained completely unharmed. 

"I'm okay, just a bit dizzy." Jane assured him with a beautiful smile, reaching up to squeeze his hand lovingly. 

Thor smiled back gently before he took a step back to allow the Vanir healers to tend to her. "Thank you for seeing her, Eir." he thanked the eldest and most gifted of Asgard's healers. 

"You needn't thank me, Prince Thor, it's my job." Eir replied with a slight smile as she began to use her magic to examine Jane, revealing something red slithering inside her. 

Despite knowing she was getting the best care in all the Nine Realms, just seeing that _thing_ writhing inside of his love made Thor's skin crawl. He'd never seen anything like it, and it was unsettling. But somehow, Jane didn't even seem bothered by it. Instead, she was fascinated by what Eir was doing to inspect the foreign energy. 

"That's a quantum field generator, isn't it?" Jane asked, watching Eir work her magic with wide, shining eyes. 

"It's a Soul Forge." Eir told her dismissively, trying to focus on her work. 

"Does a Soul Forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?" Jane asked with an excited grin. 

Eir paused, looking down at her with an impressed expression. "Yes." 

Jane looked back at the prince with excitement in her eyes and Thor had to put a fist to his mouth to stifle his laughter. How Jane could remain calm enough to inspect literally everything else around her, he'd never know. But it was endearing all the same, and it comforted Thor to know that she was still well enough to be her, well, 'geeky' self. That's what Stark liked to call it, right? 

"I have never seen anything like this before. Have you, Eir?" one of the other healers asked. 

"No... no, I have not." Eir frowned in confusion, running her fingers along Jane's stomach as if to feel the energy within her. "But it feels familiar, doesn't it?" 

The other healers nodded, looking at each other nervously. No doubt it was because of the intense shockwave that had apparently swept all throughout the Nine Realms. It was only thanks to Heimdall that Thor had any idea of what they were talking about since the Seer had also been near incapacitated by the amount of energy that hit them all at once. 

"How do you feel, my dear? Any pain? Any sort of aching?" Eir asked the human woman gently. 

"No, I'm okay." Jane replied. 

Thor sighed softly with relief. She was alright, at least for the time being. He couldn't imagine how terrible it would be if she had to bear the pain he had for any longer than a few minutes. But his relief was quickly doused with cold dread as the doors to the infirmary swung open and his father's irritated voice spoke up from behind him. 

"Are my words mere noises to you that you ignore them completely?" 

Thor felt his body tense up, his breath shaking a little as he quickly tried to gain his composure. He held his head higher and did his best to keep his expression calm and stern as he looked back at his father. "Something's happened to her, she's ill." 

"She's mortal, illness is their defining trait." Odin said dismissively as he walked right past the eldest prince, followed by two guards. 

Thor felt his face heat up and he clenched his fist at his side, struggling to keep calm and try to explain. "I brought her here because we can help her." 

"My king--" Eir tried to interrupt, but the Allfather held his hand up to silence her, clearly too busy speaking with his son to pay any attention to what she had to say. 

"She does not belong here in Asgard anymore than a goat belongs as a banquet table." 

Thor's jaw clenched as he desperately tried to reign in his anger. Did his father always have to barge in and act as though his opinions were gospel, even though the choice was ultimately meant to be Thor's? Must he always undermine Thor's loved ones simply because they were mortal? The need to yell at the king was strong, but he simply needed to remind himself what happened the _last_ time he shouted at his father to hold himself back. 

Jane abruptly sat up from where she lay, startling Thor a bit as she gave him an incredulous look. "Did he just...?" A fierce expression filled her beautiful face as she looked back at his father with narrowed eyes as she demanded, "Who do you think you are?" 

"I am Odin, King of Asgard, protector of the Nine Realms." Odin replied, watching her coldly. 

Jane paused for a moment before she sarcastically remarked, "For a king, you don't have a lot of manners." 

Thor's jaw dropped slightly. Did she just...? She _did_. Part of him felt like melting into his boots, the other part was simply imagining Loki's reaction, had he been here. He'd no doubt be laughing hysterically and enjoying the show, probably even teasing Thor for having such good taste in women. 

Odin, however, looked incredibly displeased at Thor. "You surround yourself with insolent mortals, it would seem. Let her 'doctors' care for her. Guards, take her back to Midgard." 

He turned to leave as the guards marched up to the table Jane sat on, grabbing either of her arms. Thor was just about ready to storm over and throw them off Jane himself when that same energy from before seemed to fill the room, heating up the air and making it feel heavy and dense. 

"Get **off!** " Jane snapped at them, her eyes glowing red as crackling electricity erupted from her body and sent the guard crashing into the walls. 

Thor took a step back in surprise as the other Vanir women scrambled to get out of the way as furniture around them began to float, a wild red aura radiating from Jane's body. But Thor only hesitated for a moment before rushing back to Jane's side. 

"Jane! Jane, you need to stop!" he called to her, reaching out to touch her arm. 

Jane's glowing red eyes turned to him, but the moment he touched her arm, the wild energy faded away. Furniture was sent crashing to the floor as her eyes faded back to brown, clouded with confusion and dizziness. Thor was quick to place an arm around her back when she started to fall, keeping her against him and running his fingers through her hair reassuringly. 

"Jane, are you alright?" he asked worriedly, his heart honestly pounding at the intense magic that had erupted from his lover. 

"Uh-huh." She nodded weakly. 

Thor looked up when he noticed his father quickly approaching and had to restrain himself from pulling Jane away when Odin grabbed her arm, using some sort of magic to inspect her veins. 

"That's impossible..." Odin whispered as he stared at her glowing red veins, his single eye wide with disbelief. 

"It's defending her..." Eir said in awe, carefully moving closer to inspect Jane as well. 

"Now do you see why I brought her here?" Thor asked his father, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. 

"How did this happen?" Odin asked as if he hadn't heard his son. 

"We don't know." Eir spoke up, no doubt sensing Thor's irritation and wanting to calm the situation. "All we know is that these powers are not her own, it has the same energy as whatever swept over Asgard." 

To Thor's surprise, he saw alarm fill his father's eye as he swiftly moved to the guards as they got to their feet. "Alert every warrior in Asgard, reinforce every defense, but do not alert the public, we don't need the people panicking." 

"What's happening?" Jane asked, slowly sitting up as the guards rushed out of the room. 

"I don't know." Thor whispered to her. 

"Come with me, quickly." Odin told them both, swiftly moving out of the room. 

Thor frowned and very carefully helped Jane climb off the table. "Can you walk, love?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I can walk." she assured him, placing a hand on his arm. 

"Thank you again, Eir." Thor nodded to the healer before hurrying after his father with Jane at his side, keeping his arm around her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment, it gives me the motivation to keep writing!


End file.
